


What If... (Working Title if you have a suggestion I'm open to it)

by StarlightVIP (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarlightVIP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is what I think would have happened if Sam had a girlfriend during Season 4...</p><p>Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC (well technically I own Haddesah because she's an OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it, silver knife in hand. I opened it slowly to reveal Bobby, a lifetime family friend, and Dean, the brother of the man I was with, whom I knew for a fact was supposed to be dead and in hell. I stashed the knife in my belt and threw my arms around Bobby’s neck.

“Bobby,” I exclaimed, hugging him tight.

“Ha-Haddesah, I haven’t seen or heard from you in about a year,” Bobby said.

“I know. I’ve just been busy with jobs and such. You know how the life is.”

I moved on to hug Dean, giving him a tight squeeze, “You must be Dean.”

My necklace hadn’t given any indication to demonic presence, so I let them both in. Sam walked out of the bathroom and locked eyes with Dean.

“Hey Sammy,” Dean said.

Sam swallowed past the knot in his throat and went after my knife, going for Dean’s throat.

“Who are you,” Sam yelled.

“Like you didn’t do this,” Dean exclaimed.

“Do what?”

“Sam, it’s really him! Neither of them are demon possessed. And you know as well as I do that Bobby has already been through this whole process.”

“You’re sure?”

I looked at him, my chocolate brown eyes smoldering, “Sam, has my necklace ever been wrong?”

He shook his head, chestnut hair falling into his brooding hazel eyes.

“Then let your brother go.”

Sam nodded, more of his hair falling into his eyes. He handed me the knife and hugged Dean tight, both of them emotional. Once they let go of each other, Sam got all of us beers and we sat down around the room, Sam and I on the bed, Dean leaning against a counter, and Bobby taking the couch.

“So, what did it cost to bring me back? Was it just your soul or was it something worse?”

Sam looked from Bobby to Dean, hazel eyes blazing, jaw clenching, “You think I made a deal?”

“That’s exactly what we think,” Bobby said.

Sam glared incredulously between the two of them, “Well, I didn’t.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m not lying!”

"So, what, now I’m off the hook and you’re on, is that it? You’re some demon’s bitch boy? I didn’t want to be saved like this!”

Dean’s eyes flared as he took a step towards Sam.

“Look, Dean, I wish I had done it all right?”

Dean grabbed Sam’s shirtfront, yanking him to his feet. Bobby and I stood up, both of us ready to intercede if need be.

“There’s no other way this could have gone, Sam. Tell the truth!”

Sam brushed Dean’s hands off his shirt, “I tried everything. That’s the truth. I tried opening the Devil’s Gate…hell I tried to bargain Dean, but no demon would deal, all right? You were rotting in hell for months, for months, and I couldn’t stop it. So, I’m sorry. It wasn’t me, all right? Dean, I’m sorry,” Sam said.

His voice was thick with emotion and his eyes were swimming with unshed tears.

“It’s ok, Sammy. You don’t have to apologize. I believe you,” Dean said, hugging Sam briefly.

“Don’t get me wrong, I am gladdened that Sam’s soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question,” Bobby said.

“If he didn’t pull me out, then what did?”

“Well, I have a feeling that it wasn’t a demon.”

Dean looked at me, “What makes you say that?”

“From what I’ve heard, there was no way that Lilith was going to let you out of the pit once she had you where she wanted you. And I highly doubt she would let anyone else pull you out either.”

“Well, while we mull that one over, why don’t you tell me what’s up with your necklace,” Dean said.

“Well, Bobby and Sam already know the story, so I’ll keep it short and simple. I was in the Syrian Desert with my parents, helping out a friend of my dad’s. The day we left, a Bedouin woman walked up to my mom and handed her this necklace. Whenever a demon is near, it gives off a pulse. The higher the rank of the demon, the sharper the pulse. It will also glow red if the demon is one of Lucifer’s ‘chosen’ few. One of his extremely loyal, so to say.”

“Hmm, well, I’m sure that comes in handy,” Dean said, taking a swig of his beer.

“Trust me, it does,” Sam said, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek.

“So, how long have you two-” Bobby started.

“Well, we’ve been hunting together for about three months,” I said.

“And we’ve been together for a month and a half,” Sam said, grinning broadly, hazel eyes dancing.

I rolled my eyes and smoothed his hair away from his eyes, again getting lost in the depths of his hazel eyes. Dean cleared his throat and I jerked back to reality.

“So, what were you doing here if you weren’t digging me out of my grave?”

“Well, once I figured out I couldn’t save you…um…I started hunting down Lilith, trying to get some payback,” Sam said, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down with anger.

“All by yourself,” Bobby asked. “Who do you think you are, your old man?”

“Uh… yeah, I’m sorry, Bobby. I should have called. I was pretty messed up.”

Dean held up one of my bras, “Oh, yeah. I really feel your pain.”

I snatched the red lace bra from Dean’s hands, hearing Sam chuckle behind me. I knew he was laughing about the reason behind the bra and not the situation. I had surprised him a few hours before for our ‘anniversary’, the day we met each other.

“Anyways, we were tracking these demons in Tennessee and out of nowhere, they took a hard left and booked it up here,” Sam said.

“When,” Dean asked, all joking aside.

“Yesterday morning,” I said, glancing from Dean, to Bobby, my eyes resting on Sam.

“When I busted out.”

“You think these demons are here because of you,” Bobby asked.

Dean shrugged his shoulders.

“But why,” I asked.

“I don’t know,” Dean said, finishing off his beer.

“Hey, Desah, will you and Bobby go get some coffee? I have a feeling that this is going to be an all-nighter.”

“Yeah, we will. Bobby, can we take your car? Sam won’t let me drive the Impala.”

“Sure,” Bobby said, standing up and tossing his empty bottle in the trash.

I pulled on Sam’s jacket and we walked out of the room.

“What the hell is going on Bobby?”

“Your guess is as good as mine. Dean just showed up on my doorstep, grinning like the idjit that he is. I thought he might have been a demon so I went with the usual. He grabbed my knife and sliced his forearm just to prove to me that he was the real deal.”

“So, holy water, silver?”

“Yeah, I splashed him with my flask and he just glared at me. Didn’t burn or nothin’.”

I pondered that while we were waiting on the elevator.

“So, what’s been going on since I saw you last?”

“Well, I got a few new scars, got knocked out a few times, you know, the usual. Oh, and I had a run-in with an angel.”

The elevator finally got there and we stepped in, Bobby looking at me.

“A what?!?”

“An angel.”

“How do you know it was an angel?"

“Because I had a dream where he told me who and what he was.”

“But you haven’t had a dream since you were…”

“12, when that Shifter slammed me against the wall.”

“Ok….so when was this?”

“Do you remember what happened to the roadhouse?”

“Uh yeah. Sam, Dean, and I are the ones that found it like that.”

“Yeah, well, I was there.”

“Huh? How is that possible?”

“I had snuck in the back way to get some information from Ash. He had been helping me with a case I was on. But he wouldn’t agree to the usual price.”

The elevator had gotten down to the ground floor. We got out and walked towards Bobby’s car. Bobby gave me a look.

“A bottle of Jack. Geez Bobby, do you really think that of me?”

“No, but I knew Ash.”

“True, but all he wanted me to do was give a file to the Winchester boys. He said it was really important and that no one else should get it. He told me that I couldn’t look at it either.”

“Then what happened,” Bobby asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

“I was sneaking out the back when I heard Azazel’s voice. I had my salt coated dagger with me and I was going to go after him for my parent’s death. You know how I am.”

He nodded, “You were really torn up about it. Worse than Sam was when Dean died.”

“Anyway, before I could go after him, I was lifted out of the door and flown over to the tree on the other side of the road. I heard a blast and then it was light’s out until I came to in the hospital. Ellen found out I was there and came to tell me about Ash.”

“How did you get there?”

“Apparently I drove myself. I didn’t collapse until I was inside the doors.”

“Possession maybe?”

“Bobby, if a demon were possessing me, do you really think they were going to take me to the hospital? Especially when I’m pretty high up on hell’s most wanted list.”

“True, so, if you’ve been hunting with Sam, what happened to your car?”

“It’s parked at my house. We met up in Oregon, so he followed me to my house in Cali. I parked my car, and put some of my weapons in his trunk.”

We got to the nearest convenience store, got out, and got four cups of coffee.

“Do you think things might be a bit different with Dean back in the picture?”

We paid and walked back out to the car.

“Maybe a bit. I mean Dean and Sam have been doing this together most of their lives.”

“And you’ve pretty much been on your own since you were 18. Has it really been four years since Azazel killed Donna and Patrick?”

“Almost to the day. But, Bobby, I’ve been lonely. I haven’t cared if I lived or died for the last two years. When I met Sam and we decided that two was better than one, that all changed.”

“I noticed.”

“It’s more than that Bobby. He fights for me and I fight for him. It all started because I always keep a promise, but it turned into so much more.”

“I could tell. I can see it in the way you look at each other. You helped each other through hard times. So, has Ruby shown back up yet?”

I rubbed my temples, willing the headache that her name brought on to go away.

“Unfortunately, she was with Sam when I finally tracked him down. I don’t trust her, I can’t stand her, and she is bad news, Bobby.”

“Why do you say that? She helped me with the new Colt.”

“My necklace was red and pulsing as hard as a stab to the chest when I was a few yards away from her. She is very loyal and extremely high up in hell’s hierarchy. She just won't tell Sam.”

“What were they doing?”

“She was teaching him how to use his powers. She had him convinced that it was the only way to defeat Lilith.”

“But we have her knife.”

“I know that, and so does Sam. We’ve been tracking the slithering bitches this entire time.”

We parked and headed back up to the room. When we walked in, Dean looked pale.

“Dude, too much information!”

I walked over to Sam, wrapped my fingers in his hair, and yanked his head back until he was looking at me.

“I love it when you’re rough with me,” Sam said, huskily.

“Were you telling Dean about you and me?”

“Yeah.”

“Really, Sam? Why?”

Sam just shrugged his shoulders. I sighed, let go of his hair, and started passing out cups.

“Just so you know, I feel dirty now,” Dean said, shaking slightly and taking the cup I handed him.

“How are you really feeling,” Bobby asked.

Dean thought a second and said, “I’m a little hungry.”

“No, I mean do you feel yourself? Anything strange, or different?”

“Or demonic? Bobby, how many times do I have to prove I’m me?”

“Listen, no demon’s letting you loose out of the goodness of their hearts. They gotta have something nasty planned.”

“I feel fine,” Dean said, taking a drink of his coffee.

“We don’t know what they’re planning. We got a pile of questions and no shovel. We need help,” I said, leaning into Sam’s side.

“I know a psychic a few hours from here. Something this big, maybe she’s heard the other side talking,” Bobby said.

“Hell, yeah, it’s worth a shot,” Dean said.

Bobby got up, “I’ll be right back.”

Bobby left the room and Dean stood up, stretching and taking a few steps towards the bathroom.

“Hey, wait. You probably want this back,” Sam said, handing Dean the necklace he’d worn every day since I met him.

“Thanks,” Dean said, pulling it on over his head.

“Yeah, don’t mention it.”

Sam sat back down to put his shoes on. He looked up at Dean, “Hey, Dean, what was it like?”

“What, hell? I don’t know. I must have blacked it out. I don’t remember a damn thing.”

“Thank God for that,” I said.

“Yeah,” Dean said.

His eyes flashed for a second then walked into the bathroom, leaving Sam and I alone. Sam stood up, moving to take me in his arms.

“Interesting night, huh?”

“That’s putting it mildly, Sam.”

He grinned mischievously, hazel eyes dancing. He bent down to kiss me, wrapping me tighter in his strong arms. I heard the door open and then a throat being cleared.

“Are we going or what,” Bobby asked.

Sam put me down and we headed out to the cars after Dean got out of the bathroom.

“She’s about four hours down the interstate. Try to keep up,” Bobby said, getting into his car.

We walked over to the Impala and Sam tossed Dean the keys.

“I assume you’ll wanna drive.”

Dean laughed, “I almost forgot. Hey, sweetheart, you miss me?”

He got in and lovingly ran his fingers over the steering wheel.

“Desah, do you want to sit up front or in back?”

“I can squeeze in between you two or I can stretch out in the back. Either’s fine with me, Sammy.”

“Come on and ride up front,” Dean said.

I laughed, sliding in next to Dean, whom was just staring at the iPod.

“What the hell is that?”

“It’s an iPod jack,” Sam said.

“You were supposed to take care of her, not douche her up.”

“Dean, I thought it was my car.”

Dean just glared at Sam, starting the car. <I>Vision<I> by Jason Manns started playing and Dean’s jaw tensed.

“Really?”

Sam shrugged his shoulders, puppy dog eyes pleading. Dean pulled out the iPod and tossed it in the back seat. Sam pulled me closer, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. Dean pulled out and we headed down the road.

“There’s still one thing that’s bothering me,” Dean said.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, the night that I bit it. Or got bit. How did you make it out? Lilith was gonna kill you.”

“Well, she tried. She couldn’t,” Sam said, looking slightly uneasy.

“What do you mean, she couldn’t,” Dean asked, glancing from the road to Sam, eyes worried.

“She fired this, like, burning light at me. And it didn’t leave a scratch. Like I was immune or something.”

“Immune?”

“Yeah, I don’t know who was more surprised, her or me. She left pretty fast after that,” Sam said, gazing out the window.

“So, you’ve been using your freaky ESP stuff?”

“No,” Sam answered through gritted teeth.

“You sure about that? I mean now that you’ve got immunity, whatever the hell that is, just wondering what other weirdo crap you got going on.”

Dean and Sam both glared at each other.

“Nothing, Dean. After two weeks with Ruby, I quit. You didn’t want me to go down that road, so I didn’t go down that road. It was practically your dying wish.”

“Yeah, well, let’s keep it that way.”

“I won’t let him, Dean. I know Ruby is bad news,” I said, toying with my necklace.

“That’s another thing. Since when do you actually date, Sammy?”

“Well, we’ve seen each other every day for the past three months, you know, working together, saving each other. One day we looked at each other and we just decided to see where things went.”

“So how did you two meet?”

“Well, I was sent by Ash to get a folder to you boys, but by the time I finally caught up with you, I just found Sam. He was with Ruby in an abandoned little shack. My first thought was to go in there and stab both of them. I didn’t know if I could trust a hunter that was paling around with a demon. I followed Sam out one day to this little neighborhood. He picked his way into a house and I followed him in. And it’s a good thing I did too. Or else Sam would be dead too.”

“What the hell were you doing, Sammy?”

“I had caught wind of some omens indicating that Lilith was in town, so I headed over to the house. Well, when I got there it was just a scared little girl and a few of Lilith’s goons. Ruby had already tried to get me to stay away, but I didn’t listen. I wanted revenge. So I went by myself, not knowing what waited for me.”

“I came in just in time to see the light in Sam’s eyes fade a bit. I grabbed the knife I saw on the floor and stabbed the guy that was choking Sam. I knew he was a demon so I didn’t think twice about it. I told Sam to grab the girl and run. What I didn’t realize was that there was another goon. That one grabbed me, smacked me around a bit, and was chocking me when Sam came in and saved me.”

“And that’s when you two decided to start hunting together?”

“Yeah, we both figured we made a good team, so we joined up. Both of us knew that two was better than one. She had hunted with her parents until they died and you know about us.”

“So when did you two decide to start the whole dating thing?”

I laughed, “Well, we were in New Mexico, hunting down a nest of vamps. Stupid me got myself caught and Sam saved me. That was the night that we both realized that there was something more going on between us.”

“So, what’s your story, Haddesah? You used to hunt with your parents?”

“Yeah, I was raised a hunter, much like yourself. My grandfather is the one that got the Halloway’s into hunting. His oldest brother was out with some friends, you know, drinking, having a good time. He was with a girl and she was biting on his neck. He didn’t think anything of it, even after she bit hard enough to draw blood. Well, the next full moon, bam. He turns into a werewolf and goes after my grandfather and their little sister. My granddad grabbed a knife out of his mom’s silver and stabbed his brother in the heart, effectively killing him. The Halloway’s have been hunting ever since. By the way you can call me Desah or Des for short.”

“Thanks because Haddesah is a mouthful. So, when you’re married and have kids, are you still going to hunt?”

I shrugged, “I might, if I marry Sam or another hunter. Then we could maybe alternate jobs or something. But then I wouldn’t want to worry about what that would do to our kids if one of us didn’t show up one day.”

“Do you want to raise your kids into the hunting life?”

“Yes and no. I mean on one hand I want them to have a normal childhood, but at the same time I want them to know that there are creatures out there and that they need to be careful.”

“I’m guessing that you two have already talked about this,” Dean laughed.

“Yeah, we have,” Sam said, pulling me in tighter.

I chuckled, “What else are you going to talk about while you’re on the road for hours at a time. Especially when you don’t have a case to go over.”

“True. Now I heard back at the hotel that Sam won’t let you drive.”

“Yeah he won’t, even though I have a ’58 Cadillac, all totally original, but with a few moderations.”

“Really? What kind of moderations?”

“I have a pretty sweet sound system, my weapons case is totally badass, and my engine is cherry.”

“Who keeps up the maintenance?”

“Me, myself, and I.”

“Sammy, where did you find this girl?”

Sam laughed, “Yeah, she’s like the perfect little mix of both of us.”

“Wait, you said that Ash sent you. What was that about?”

So I told Dean the same thing I had told Bobby earlier in the evening.

“And what makes you think it was an angel?”

“Well, my necklace didn’t go off while I was flying in the air being held by something until I got to that tree.”

“Still could have been a demon.”

“Like I said, my necklace didn’t go off. And I’m just under you boys on hell’s most wanted list.”

“So, you know for a solid fact that it was an angel.”

“Yes.”

“How can you be sure?”

I looked at Sam, rolling my eyes, Sam laughed.

“Go on and tell him, Desah.”

“I had a dream while I was in the hospital. I was visited by a man that called himself Castiel and he told me he was an angel of the Lord.”

“So, you’re basing everything off a dream,” Dean asked incredulously.

I took a deep breath, trying not to hit him for being stupid. <I>He doesn’t know, Haddesah.<I>  Sam put a calming hand on my shoulder.

“Dean, Desah has Charcot-Wilbrand syndrome, just like that kid Jeremy. She can’t dream.”

“Well, how do we know no one slipped her some of that African dream root?”

“Because I know what it tastes, looks, and smells like. And on principle I don’t eat hospital food.”

“Good idea, but then how did you eat?”

“Ellen mainly. She found out what happened and that I was in the hospital, so she helped me out. She’s kind of been like a second mom to me.”

That shut Dean up. We continued following Bobby until he pulled off the highway and into familiar territory. I knew where we were headed before Bobby pulled off onto a dirt road.


	2. Chapter 2

We pulled into a gravel driveway shortly after. Before Sam could get out, I climbed across him and ran to the door, knocking. The guys followed me up, Bobby chuckling to himself. The door opened and Pam walked out.

“Desah,” she said, genuinely surprised.

“Hey, Pam. It’s great to see you, but I think you’re losing your touch,” I joked, hugging her.

She squeezed me tight, laughing along with Bobby.

“Bobby,” she said, hugging him.

“Pam.”

Pam lifted him up. I saw the looks on Sam’s and Dean’s faces and laughed.

“You’re a sight for sore eyes,” Bobby said.

“So, are these the boys?”

“Sam, Dean, I’d like you to meet Pamela Barnes. She’s the best damn psychic in the state,” I said.

“Hey,” Dean grinned, obviously flirting.

“Hi,” Sam said, reaching for my hand.

"Mm-mm-mm,” she said, looking over at Bobby. “Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back into the frying pain, huh? Makes you a rare individual.”

“If you say so,” Dean said.

“Come on in.”

We walked in and gathered in the foyer. Sam still held my hand, his palm sweaty.

“So, you hear anything,” Bobby asked.

“Well, I Ouija’d my way through a dozen spirits. No one seems to know who broke your boy out or why.”

“So, what’s next,” I asked.

“A séance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed.”

“You’re not gonna bring the damn thing here,” Bobby asked.

Pam chuckled, “No. I just wanna get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal.”

She walked down the hall, laughing.

“I’m game,” Dean said, following her.

Sam, Bobby, and I followed them into what used to be Pam’s living room. She now used it as her ‘office’. Bobby and Pamela set up the table as Sam kept a death grip on my hand.

“Sam, relax. Pam really is the best,” I whispered.

Pam was bending down to get some candles when Dean noticed the tattoo on her lower back. He elbowed Sam.

“Who’s Jesse?”

Pam laughed, “Well, it wasn’t forever.”

“His loss,” Dean smirked.

Pam walked up to him, “Might be your gain.”

Both Sam and Dean turned to face the wall, all three of us chuckling.

“Dude, I’m so in,” Dean said.

“Yeah, she’s gonna eat you alive,” I said.

“Hey, I just got out of jail. Bring it.”

Sam scoffed.

“You’re invited too, grumpy,” Pam teased, walking away again.

“You are not invited,” Dean warned.

“Dean, I have a girlfriend. Hell, she’s standing right here!”

I tried to control my laughter, but I just couldn’t help it anymore. I busted out laughing, Bobby and Pam chuckling along.

“Its okay, Sammy. Pam was just messing with you. She knows about you and me.”

“Okay, now sit down around the table.”

We all took our seats. I sat between Bobby and Sam, Dean on Sam’s other side. Pam lit the candles and then turned the lights off before joining the rest of us at the table. Pam aligned her chakra and took a few deep breaths.

“Right. Take each other’s hands. And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched.”

She reached under the table and Dean jumped.

“Whoa! Well, he didn’t touch me there.”

Pam laughed, “My mistake.”

Dean pulled his over shirt off his left arm, pushing his shirtsleeve up to reveal the welt in the shape of a handprint. Sam looked at me, then to Bobby, his eyes finally resting on Dean’s arm.

“Okay. I invoke conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke conjure and command you- Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don’t scare easy.”

My blood ran cold at the name of the angel that had saved me.

“Castiel,” Dean asked, looking at me.

“It’s name. It’s whispering to me, warning me to turn back. I conjure and command you, show me your face.”

“Sam, let go of my hand! Pam, you need to stop!”

“I conjure and command you, show me your face.”

The table started shaking, lights and candles flickering. The TV turned on and just played static, the same was happening with the radio.

“Hey, maybe we should stop,” Bobby said.

“Bobby, if you want this to stop, let go of my hand,” I said.

“No! I almost got it. I command you show me your face.”

“Pam you’re going to get hurt, please stop,” I cried, trying to pull my hands out of Bobby and Sam’s death grips.

“Show me your face now!”

The flames on the candles rose and Pam screamed, falling back. I briefly saw a light shining in her eyes and I knew she had seen Castiel in his true form.

“Call 911,” Bobby said, getting down, taking care of Pam.

Sam finally let go of my hand, running to get the phone.

I cried, “Pam, I begged you to stop.”

Dean had turned on the lights and got on the floor, helping Bobby. Pam opened her burned eyes and started crying.

“I can’t see. I can’t see. Oh, God, I can’t see.”

“This is why I told you to stop. I didn’t want you to get hurt,” I cried, sobbing into my hands.

Once Sam was finished with the 911 operator, he walked over to me, wrapping me in his arms, holding me tight. By the time the ambulance got there, Sam’s shirt was soaked and I was dead tired. Bobby rode to the hospital with Pam and once we were cleared, we went to the hotel to freshen up a bit before going to a café to grab something to eat. As soon as we sat down, Sam got a call. He got up and walked over a ways to take it. A waitress came over to take our order.

“Be up in a jiff,” she said.

“Yeah, you bet,” Dean said, distracted.

As she walked away, my necklace gave off a weak pulse. I glanced around and noticed two or three people besides us in the café. Sam walked over, sliding in next to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

“What’d Bobby say,” I asked.

“Uh, Pam’s stable and out of ICU.”

“And blind because of us,” Dean said.

“Ugh, I hate this! I tried to pull my hands out to break the circle. And now someone that I love dearly is in the hospital.”

“And we still have no clue what we’re dealing with,” Dean said.

I looked at him incredulously, “We’re dealing with an angel! How many times do I have to say it? Pam said its name was Castiel. What did I tell you the name of my ‘dream’ angel was?”

“Castiel,” they both said.

“Well, at least now with the right mumbo jumbo, we can summon him,” Dean said.

“You’re crazy. Absolutely not,” Sam said, jaw working again.

“We’ll work him over. After what he did?”

“Dean, you can’t just work over an angel. He warned Pam not to spy on his true form.”

“Yeah, Pam took a peek at him and her eyes burned out of her skull. And you wanna have a face-to-face?”

“Got a better idea?”

“As a matter of fact, I do. We followed some demons into town, right?”

“Okay,” Dean said.

“So we go find them. Someone’s gotta know something about something,” Sam said.

The waitress came over, put our plates down, and sat in the chair at the end of the table. My necklace gave another pulse and I grabbed Ruby’s knife from Sam’s belt.

“Desah, what are you doing,” Sam asked.

“She’s a demon,” I growled.

“I’m sorry; I thought you were looking for us.”

Her eyes went total black as she looked from me, to Sam, and rested on Dean. The guy sitting at the counter got up, locked the door, and stood in front of it.

“Dean, to hell and back. Aren’t you a lucky duck?”

“That’s me.”

“So, you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? What makes you so special?”

“I like to think it’s because of my perky nipples.” She glared at him. “I don’t know. Wasn’t my doing. I don’t know who pulled me out.”

“Right. You don’t,” she said snidely.

“No, I don’t,” Dean said.

His nostrils were flaring, the back of his neck and his lower ears were getting red, and his jaw clenched and unclenched.

“Lying’s a sin, you know.”

Dean glared at her, “I’m not lying. But I’d like to find out, so if you wouldn’t mind enlightening me, Flo.”

She glanced quickly to Sam and I and then shifted her gaze back to Dean.

“Watch your tone with me, boy. I’ll drag you back to hell myself.”

Sam and I both tensed, ready to spring, but Dean held his hand up.

“No, you won’t.”

“No,” she asked.

“No. If you were, you’d have done it already. Fact is, you don’t know who cut me loose. You’re just as spooked as we are. And you’re looking for answers.”

We all looked at each other, tension zinging through the air.

“Well, maybe it was some turbo-charged spirit. Hmm? Or Godzilla. Or some big, bad, boss demon. But I’m guessing at your pay grade, that they don’t tell you squat. Because whoever it was, they want me out. And they’re a lot stronger than you. So go ahead, send me back. But don’t crawl to me when they show up at your front doorstep with some Vaseline and a fire hose.”

She looked nervous for a second, “I’m gonna reach down your throat and rip out your lungs.”

Dean leaned a little closer and opened his mouth a bit. When she didn’t make a move, he slapped her. Sam looked at him and then at me. I shrugged and then Dean slapped her again. She just glared at Sam and me.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Let’s go Sam, Des.”

Sam and I walked to the door, unlocking it, while Dean put a 10 on the table.

“For the pie,” he said and we walked out.

“Holy crap, that was close,” Dean said.

“We’re not gonna leave them, are we,” Sam asked, keeping up with Dean.

“There’s probably three of them, probably more. We only got one knife between us,” Dean said.

“I’ve been killing more demons than that lately,” Sam said.

“Yeah, and I’ve had to stitch you up every night,” I said.

They noticed I was basically running to keep up with them, so they slowed down.

“Not anymore. The smarter brother’s back in town.”

“Dean, we gotta take them. They’re dangerous.”

“They’re not very high ranking. My necklace barely twinged with three of them in the room.”

“They’re scared. Scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out. We’re dealing with a bad mofo here. One job at a time.”

We went back to the Astoria and did some research until we all crashed. I woke up to the TV and radio blaring static. I rolled off the bed, grabbing my knife, fully awake and alert. Dean did the same, grabbing his shotgun.

“What the hell is going on,” Dean asked.

“I have no idea. Ghost, maybe?”

A high-pitched hum started and just got louder until the mirrors on the ceiling started cracking. Dean and I were cracking too. Both of us had our hands over our ears, still trying to figure out what was going on. The hum finally got so loud that we were both on our knees, covering our ears. The windows shattered, followed shortly by the mirrors. We’d only just dodged the biggest piece when Bobby ran in.

“Dean! Haddesah!”

We ran out of the room and down to Bobby’s car.

“How are you guys doing,” Bobby asked.

“Aside from the church bells ringing in my head, peachy,” Dean said.

“Eh, I think I might still have a few shards stuck somewhere,” I said.

Once we got on the road, Dean called Sam.

“What are you doing? ... In my car? … Well, Bobby’s back. We’re gonna go grab a beer… Yeah, she’s with us… Done. I’ll catch you later,” Dean hung up.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell him,” I asked.

“He’d just try to stop us.”

“From what,” Bobby asked.

“Summoning this thing. It’s time we faced it head on.”

“You can’t be serious,” I asked.

“As a heart attack. Its high noon baby.”

“We don’t know what it is. It could be a demon, it could be anything.”

“I’m telling you, Castiel is an angel,” I said.

“So, then we gotta be ready for anything,” Dean said, taking out Ruby’s knife. “We got the big time magic knife; you got an arsenal in the trunk.”

“This is a bad idea,” Bobby said.

“Couldn’t agree more, but what other choice do we have?”

“We could choose life,” Bobby said.

“You could choose to listen to the person in the backseat,” I said.

“Whatever this is, whatever it wants, it’s after me. That much we know, right? Well, I got no place to hide. I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand.”

I sighed, resigned to the fact that Dean wouldn’t listen, “Dean, we could use for Sam for this.”

“No, he’s better off where he is.”

We drove to an abandoned barn and started setting up for a summoning ritual. Bobby and I were putting the final touches on a few traps.

“It’s a hell of an art project you got going there,” Dean said, putting weapons on a table.

“Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe,” I said.

“How’s it going with you,” Bobby asked.

“Stakes, iron, silver, salt, the knife. We’re set to catch everything that I’ve ever heard of.”

Bobby shook his head, “This is still a bad idea.”

“Yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first ten times.”

“Yet you still won’t listen,” I said, fidgeting with my necklace.

Dean took a deep breath, “What do you say we ring the dinner bell?”

Bobby walked over and started the summoning ritual. Once he finished, we all sat around. Dean sat on one table, Bobby on another. I sat on the floor between the two, facing the door. About an hour passed and still nothing. Bobby was whistling, I was conserving my energy, and Dean was playing with the knife.

“You sure you did the ritual right,” Dean asked.

I didn’t look up, but I could imagine the look Bobby gave him.

“Sorry. Touchy, touchy,” Dean said.

The wind started to bang and thud against the building. We all got up and were on our guards.

“Wishful thinking, but maybe it’s just the wind,” Dean said.

The lights busted out and started raining sparks. The doors banged open, a man walking forward. Both Dean and Bobby started shooting. I instantly recognized him as Castiel.

Dean grabbed the knife, “Who are you?”

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”

“Yeah, thanks for that,” Dean said, stabbing Castiel straight through the heart.

“No,” I screamed.

Castiel just pulled the knife out of his chest and let it hit the floor. Bobby was about to attack him from behind, but Castiel turned, grabbed the crowbar, put his fingers on Bobby’s forehead, and Bobby dropped.

“Bobby,” I sobbed.

“We need to talk, Dean, Haddesah.”

Dean and I both bent down to check on Bobby.

“Your friend is alive.”

“Who are you?”

“Castiel.”

“I told you, Dean.”

“Yeah, I figured that much. I mean, what are you?”

“You told him, did you not?”

“I tried, but they’re kind of stubborn. Especially this one,” I said, nodding towards Dean.

“I’m an angel of the Lord.”

“Get the hell out of here. Both of you. There’s no such thing.”

“This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith.”

Thunder crashed and lightning lit up the wall behind Castiel. You could see his wings shadowed there.

“Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman’s eyes,” Dean said.

“I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be...overwhelming to humans. And so can my real voice, but you both already know that.”

“You mean the gas station,” Dean said.

“And the motel?”

“That was you talking?” Dean asked.

Castiel nodded.

“Buddy, next time, lower the volume.”

“That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought that you two might be one of them. I was wrong.”

“And what visage are you now, huh? What, holy tax accountant,” Dean smirked.

“This? This is a vessel.”

“You’re possessing some poor bastard,” Dean asked.

“He’s a devout man. He actually prayed for this.”

“Look, pal, I’m not buying what you’re selling. So, who are you, really?”

“Dean,” I exclaimed.

“I told you.”

“Right. And why would as angel rescue me from hell?”

Castiel took a step towards Dean, “Good things do happen, Dean.”

“Not in my experience.”

“What’s the matter? You don’t think you deserve to be saved?”

“Why’d you do it,” Dean asked.

“Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you. Both of you actually.”

“Is that why you saved me from the roadhouse?”

Castiel nodded and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

“What the hell? Where did he go?"

“Dean, Desah, what the hell happened?"

Bobby sat up, shaking his head, trying to clear it. We helped him up and headed back to his car.

“No idea, Bobby. He just vanished,” I said.

Dean slid into the driver’s side and pulled out. That’s when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Sam.

“Hey, Sam. What’s up?”

_“Well I’m at the Astoria and all I can see is blood and glass everywhere. What the hell happened? Are you guys ok?”_

“Yeah, just a few cuts and scrapes. We’re heading to Bobby’s now.”

_“Okay, I’ll see you when I get there.”_

We hung up and I told Dean and Bobby that Sam was a bit behind us.

“Good, that will give us four people doing research. Three that are actually good at it,” Bobby laughed.

“Who’s the odd man out,” Dean asked.

Bobby looked at him and smirked. Dean rolled his eyes and continued down the road. We finally got to Bobby’s and unloaded. We all piled into the library and started browsing through books. When Sam finally got there, he gave me a once over.

“I’m fine, Sam. Just a little sore.”

He wrapped his arm around my waist, his hand brushing the top of my butt. I winced and he glared at me.

“Yeah, you’re fine, my ass.”

“So I might have a few slivers of glass still stuck in a few places.”

“We'll be getting those out as soon as you tell me what exactly happened.”

So we all sat down and told Sam the full story. After we were done, Sam took me upstairs and pulled out the last few shards of glass with a pair of tweezers. After that, Sam and I walked back downstairs and Sam joined Dean in the kitchen while Bobby and I stayed in the library, reading through a few books.

"I still don't believe this guy," Dean said.

“So, tell me what else it could have been,” Sam said.

“All I know is I was not groped by an angel!”

“Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?”

“Maybe he’s some kind of demon. Demons lie.”

Bobby and I looked up from our books and then at each other. I rolled my eyes and went back to reading.

“So, a demon who’s immune to salt rounds? And devil’s traps? And Ruby’s knife? Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing.”

“Don’t you think that if angels were real, some hunter somewhere would have seen one, at some point, ever?”

“Yeah. Desah’s been telling us for a while now and you just did, Dean.”

“Trying to come up with a theory, okay?”

“Dean, we have a theory,” I said.

“Yeah. One with a little less fairy dust on it please.”

I looked over at Bobby and he just raised his hands and shook his head.

“I’m not saying we know for sure. I’m just saying that I think-” Sam started.

“Okay, okay. That’s the point. We don’t know for sure. So, I’m not gonna believe this thing is a freakin’ angel of the Lord because it says so,” Dean interrupted.

“You two chuckleheads wanna keep arguing religion or you wanna come take a look at this?”

Bobby turned the book he’d been reading to face the boys, coming in from the kitchen.

“I got stacks of lore. Biblical, pre-Biblical, some of it’s in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit,” Bobby said.

“What else,” Dean asked.

“What else what,” Bobby asked.

“What else could do it?”

“Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing,” Bobby said.

“Dean, this is good news,” Sam said.

“How?”

“Because for once this isn’t another round of demon crap,” I said, standing up.

“Yeah, maybe you were saved by one of the good guys,” Sam backed me up.

“Okay. Say it’s true. Say there are angels. Then what? There’s a God?”

“At this point, Vegas money’s on 'yeah',” Bobby said.

“I don’t know guys,” Dean said, slightly waving us off.

“Okay, look. I know you’re not all choir boy about this stuff. But this is becoming less about faith and more and more about proof,” I said.

“Proof,” Dean asked, staring me down.

“Yes,” I shouted, standing to my full height, but was still almost a foot shorter than Dean.

“Proof that there’s a God out there that gives a crap about me personally? I’m sorry but I’m not buying it.”

“Why not,” Sam asked.

Dean looked around at the three of us, “Because why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?”

“Dean-” Sam started.

“I mean I’ve saved some people, okay. I figure that made up for the stealing and the ditching chicks. But why do I deserve to get saved? I’m just a regular guy.”

“Apparently, you’re a regular guy that’s important to the man upstairs,” Sam said.

“Well, that creeps me out. I mean, I don’t like getting singled out at birthday parties, much less by God.”

“Okay, well, too bad, Dean. Because I think he wants you to strap on your party hat,” I said.

Dean sighed, “Fine. What do we know about angels?”

Bobby slammed down a stack of six or seven books ranging from ½ an inch to almost a full foot.

“Start reading,” Bobby smirked.

Dean looked at Sam, “You’re gonna get me some pie.”

He grabbed the smallest book off the top and stomped in to the kitchen. Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed the keys.

“You wanna come with me, Desah?”

“No, I’m going to stay here and help research. But can you get me some Skittles?”

He laughed, bent down, and kissed me, “Of course I will.”

While Sam was gone, we read and Bobby tried to get a hold of one of his friends.

“Damn it Olivia! Answer your damn phone!”

“Are you trying to get a hold of Olivia Lowery,” I asked.

“Yeah and it’s not like her to not answer.”

“I know. Well, she only lives one state over, why don’t we go see what’s going on?”

“Good idea. Dean, pack ‘er up! We’re mobile!”

Dean walked into the library and looked at the two of us.

“Why, what’s up?”

“We're gonna go check on a friend of mine,” Bobby said.

Dean nodded and we started packing up weapons. Sam pulled up while we were loading Bobby’s car.

“Keep the engine running,” Bobby said, leaning in the window.

“Why, what’s going on?”

“I got a friend, one state over. Olivia Lowery. I’ve been trying to reach her for three days on this angel thing. It’s not like her to ignore calls.”

"Olivia Lowery. A hunter, right?”

“Yeah. We’re gonna go check on her. You guys follow me.”

I got in the backseat while Dean went to the driver’s side.

“Scoot over.”

“Yeah,” Sam said.

He handed Dean the bag and Dean looked in it.

“Dude?”

“Yeah?”

“Where’s the pie,” Dean asked.

“Oops,” Sam grinned.

“Yet he got your freakin’ Skittles.”

He tossed me my Skittles and followed Bobby.

“Hey, Desah, can I have some of those,” Sam asked.

I smirked at him, “You’re gonna have to come and get 'em.”

Dean laughed while Sam was trying to get in the backseat. Once or twice he made a sharp turn so that Sam stumbled. Once Sam finally made it back to me, he pinned me down and kissed me.

“Get a room, you two!”

“Trust me, we will,” I whispered, nibbling on Sam’s ear.

He shivered, grabbed a handful of Skittles, and climbed back to the front seat, eating them.

“Oh, why not stay back there and make-out a bit more,” Dean asked sarcastically.

“Because if we did then you wouldn’t like the result,” I said.

“Yeah I’ve already had enough mental images to last me a life-time and I would prefer not to see my baby brother naked.”

We finally got to Olivia’s house, armed ourselves, and walked in.

“Olivia,” Bobby called.

We walked further into the house and saw why Olivia hadn’t been answering her phone. She was sprawled out on the living room floor, chest ripped open. Bobby walked out of the house and Dean called after him. Sam walked a little closer to investigate.

“Salt line.”

While he bent down to look at the body, Dean and I looked around. Dean noticed her weapons cache and walked over.

“Olivia was rocking the EMF meter,” Dean said.

“Spirit activity,” I stated.

“Yeah, on steroids. I’ve never seen a ghost do this to a person,” Dean noted.

Bobby walked in, banging.

“Bobby, you all right,” I asked.

Sam got up and stood next to me.

"I called some hunter friends nearby.”

“Good, we could use the help,” Dean said.

“Except they ain’t answering their phone either.”

Sam swallowed hard and stepped closer to me, “Something’s up, huh?”

Bobby looked up at him, “You think?”

He looked down at Olivia once more and walked out the door. We called a few more of our friends and then split up to check on them. I went with Bobby while Sam and Dean stayed together. After we checked our half the list, Bobby and I headed back to his place. He called Dean while we were driving.

“We checked on Carl Bates and R.C. Adams. They’ve redecorated. In red… I don’t know. But until we find out, you guys get your asses to my place.”

He hung up and we continued on our way. We finally got to Bobby’s and I read more on angels while we waited for Sam and Dean to get back. The lights started flickering and we could see our breath. I heard girls giggling and Bobby grabbed a fire poker while I grabbed a shotgun. The radio turned on and started running through channels. I stood up and walked a little closer to Bobby.

“Bobby, what’s going on,” I whispered.

All of a sudden, my mom appeared in front of me.

“Mom,” I choked.

She looked just the same as the day I had her cremated. Her auburn hair was the same shade as mine, her blue eyes full of wrath and pain.

“Why didn’t you save me Haddesah? You were right there when Azazel burned me alive.”

“I tried to mom. I really did, but Azazel had me pinned.”

That was when Bobby sliced her with the fire poker. Just then, two girls appeared. They looked to be identical twins. They grabbed Bobby the same time that my mom reappeared and grabbed me. I woke up in the trunk of a car with a hand over my mouth.

“Bobby? Desah,” I heard Sam shout.

 _Sam_ , I thought. I tried to pound on the trunk, but something was holding me down. I couldn’t move.

“Shh, Dessie. Momma’s gonna make it all better.”

She put her hand on my chest just like she had when I was little. The pain that followed was agonizing. I screamed and I heard Sam moving closer.

“HADDESAH?!?”

 _Sam, please help!_ I heard some banging nearby and then banging right above me. The pain stopped as soon as Sam sliced my mom. He cradled me in his arms, kissing my face.

“Are you all right?”

Sam saw the blood on my shirt and tugged it down. There was a sizable gash on my sternum that was still bleeding. Sam tore some material from the bottom of my shirt and held it to my chest to stop the bleeding.

“Where’s Bobby,” I asked.

“I don’t know, but I think he’s around here somewhere. I can still see my breath.”

We looked around and I saw a car that had ice on the mirrors.

“Sam, there!”

“Bobby! Hold on, Bobby! I’m coming! Bobby!”

Sam had climbed up to where the car in question was sitting and was using a crow bar to open the door. He got it open and then got flung into a windshield. One of the little girls attacked him and he sliced her while Bobby took care of the other one. All three of us were breathing hard as we walked back into the house. Sam sat me down on the couch and Dean panicked when he saw the blood.

“What the hell happened?”

“My mom, that’s what happened.”

Dean ran to get the first aid kit and Sam patched me up. Afterwards Dean and I sat on the couch, Dean cleaning his gun, while Bobby stood at his desk and Sam paced the floor.

“So, they’re all people we know,” Sam asked.

“Not just know. People we couldn’t save,” I said.

“Yeah, I saw something on Meg. Did she have a tattoo when she was alive?”

Sam looked around at the three of us, “I don’t think so.”

“It was like a mark on her hand. Almost like a brand.”

“I saw a mark too, on Henriksen,” Sam said.

“What did it look like,” Bobby asked.

“Um, paper?”

Bobby handed Sam a piece of paper.

“Thanks,” Sam said as he started to draw.

He showed it to Dean and me.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Dean said.

Sam handed the paper back to Bobby.

“I may have seen this before,” Bobby said, examining the piece of paper.

Bobby started going through a few of his books when the lights started flickering. Sam, Dean, and I picked up our shotguns and stood up. Bobby handed a book to Sam.

“We gotta move. Follow me.”

“Oh, okay. Where are we going,” Sam asked.

Bobby grabbed a few more books, “Someplace safe, you idjit.”

We followed him down into the basement and straight down to an iron door. Dean and Sam gaped as Bobby opened it. Dean looked back at Sam and raised his eyebrow. Sam shrugged and we walked in. Bobby turned on the lights. It was a doomsday bunker equipped with devil’s traps, salt, holy water, weapons, books, and a radio. It even had beds. Bobby shut and locked the door as we looked around.

Sam felt one of the walls, “Bobby, is this--?”

“Solid iron. Completely coated in salt. One hundred percent ghost proof.”

Sam smiled, “You built a panic room?”

“I had a weekend off,” Bobby shrugged.

Sam chuckled, wrapping me in his arms.

“Bobby,” Dean said, looking through a gun rack.

“What?”

“You’re awesome.”

Bobby grinned while Sam, Dean, and I chuckled. Dean noticed a poster of a woman hanging on the wall and raised his eyebrows at Bobby.

“Shut up and start packing salt rounds,” Bobby said.

That’s exactly what we did. As we were packing, Dean got a serious look in his eye.

“See, this is why I can’t get behind God.”

We all looked up at him.

“What are you talking about,” I asked.

“If he doesn’t exist, fine. Bad crap happens to good people, that’s just how it is. And no rhyme or reason, just random, horrible, evil. I get it. Okay? I can roll with that.”

We started packing rounds again.

“But, if he is out there, what’s wrong with him? Where the hell is he while these decent people are getting torn to shreds? How does he live with himself, you know? Why doesn’t he help?”

I concentrated on my work while Sam and Dean looked at Bobby.

“I ain’t touching this one with a 10-foot pole. Found it,” he said, tapping his pencil on a book.

“What,” Sam asked.

“The symbol you saw. The brand on the ghosts.”

“Yeah,” Dean said.

“Mark of the Witness.”

“Witness,” Sam asked. “Witness to what?”

“The unnatural. None of them died what you’d call ordinary deaths. See, these ghost, they were forced to rise. They woke up in agony. They’re like rabid dogs. It ain’t their fault. Someone rose them up on purpose.”

“Who,” I asked.

“Do I look like I know? But whoever it was used a spell so powerful it left a mark. A brand on their souls.”

Sam got up and walked over to Bobby.

“Whoever did this had big plans. It’s called the Rising of the Witnesses. It figures into an ancient prophecy.”

“Wait, wait. What book is that prophecy from,” Dean asked, standing up and walking towards Bobby and Sam.

“Well, the widely distributed version’s just for tourist, you know. But, um, long story short: Revelations.”

I got up and walked over to join the others.

“This is a sign, guys.”

“A sign of what,” Sam and Dean asked in unison.

“The apocalypse,” I answered. “Right, Bobby?”

He nodded.

“Apocalypse,” Dean asked, hands in his pockets.

“Yep,” Bobby said.

“As in 'apocalypse' apocalypse? The four horsemen, pestilence…$5-a-gallon-gas apocalypse?”

“That’s the one, Dean. The Rising of the Witnesses is a mile marker,” Bobby said.

“Okay, so what do we do now,” Sam asked, arms snaking around my waist.

“Pfft. Road trip. Yeah. Grand Canyon, Star Trek Experience, Bunny Ranch,” Dean said, sitting down.

I rolled my eyes at the last one, “First things first. How about we survive our friends out there.”

“Great. Any ideas, aside from staying in this room until Judgment Day?”

I narrowed my eyes at Dean and he just flashed me his famous smirk.

Bobby tapped another book, “I found a spell to send the witnesses back to rest. Should work.”

“'Should'? Ha. Great,” Sam said.

“If I translated correctly. I think I got everything we need here at the house.”

“Any chance you got everything you need here in this room,” Dean asked.

“So, you thought our luck was gonna start now all of a sudden? Spell’s gotta be cast over an open fire,” Bobby said.

“Heh. Fireplace in the library,” I said.

“Bingo.”

“It’s just not as appealing as a ghost-proof panic room, you know,” Dean said.

Sam sighed, rolling his eyes at his older brother. We started arming ourselves, loading as many salt rounds we could fit in our pockets.

“Cover each other, and aim careful. Don’t run out of ammo until I’m done, or they’ll shred you.”

“Yeah, I just felt the beginnings of it.”

“Ready?”

Bobby opened the door and we were all on high alert. Sam led, followed by Dean, me, and Bobby bringing up the rear. We got to the stairs and I saw a man sitting there.

“Hey Dean. You remember me?”

“Ronald? Huh? With the laser eyes? I wish I could say it’s good to see you.”

Ronald stood up, “I’m dead because of you. You were supposed to help me!”

Bobby shot him while Dean ducked.

“If you’re gonna shoot, shoot. Don’t talk,” Bobby said.

He walked up the stairs and we rushed to the library. I started laying down a salt line while Dean looked for a match to start the fireplace, Bobby got things ready, and Sam covered all of us.

“Upstairs. Linen closet. Red hex box. It’ll be heavy.”

“Got it,” Sam said, running up the stairs.

I finished the salt line and took up my shotgun.

“Bobby,” one of the girls said as they appeared.

Dean shot them and we got back to work. We could still hear them giggling.

“Kitchen. Cutlery drawer. It’s got a false bottom. Hemlock, opium, wormwood.”

“Opium,” Dean asked.

“Go!”

“Bobby, you walked right by us while that monster ate us all up.”

“You could have saved us.”

I shot them and Bobby continued with his preparation. The doors flew closed.

“Dean,” I asked.

“I’m alright, Des. Bobby, keep working.”

We heard two gunshots from upstairs and then one more a few minutes later in the kitchen. Soon after, Dean and Sam walked in. Dean was holding his chest.

“That hurts like a mother. Des, I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“It goes with the job, Dean,” I said, getting things together.

As soon as Bobby started the spell, Henriksen, Meg, Ronald, the twins, and my mom all showed up. The windows flew open and the wind blew in gusts, effectively getting rid of our salt line. When we saw something move, we shot.

“Sam,” Dean shouted, shooting Meg, who was behind Sam.

We reloaded, getting ready for another wave. The next five minutes were spent firing, reloading, and keeping them at bay. When we were looking for more ammo, Meg pushed Sam against the wall with a desk.

“Sam,” I shouted.

“Cover Bobby,” Sam grunted, trying to relieve some of the pressure from his abdomen.

As Bobby was finishing up, Meg got behind him and pushed her hand into his back. He dropped the bowl.

“Dean!”

Dean dived for the bowl and caught it.

“Fireplace,” Bobby grunted.

Dean tossed it in and the room was filled with an incredible, blinding blue white flame. Bobby fell on the floor. Dean checked on him while I helped Sam push the desk off. We all helped Bobby up and looked around the room, surveying the damage. I got the broom and dustpan and started cleaning up. Dean, Bobby, and Sam helped me and the room was cleaned within the hour. Instead of Sam and me sleeping in my room, we slept out in the library with Dean. He took the floor while Sam and I got the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some angst lol

I woke up on the couch by myself. I sat up, smelling coffee. I got up and walked into the kitchen where Sam was leaning straight on the counter in his jeans and a tight t-shirt that showed off his muscular arms and chest, sipping on a cup of coffee.

“Mmm, that smells good,” I said, stretching, mentally shaking from the sight.

Sam groaned, “Do you have to walk around in nothing but my t-shirt and your underwear?”

I chuckled, “Why? Is it making you hot and bothered?”

He set his cup down, uncrossed his ankles, and drew me into the vee of his legs, wrapping me protectively in his arms. I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heart pick up tempo. I reached behind him, grabbed his cup, and took a sip. He chuckled and kissed me.

“So, which tastes better? The coffee or me,” Sam laughed.

“Hmm…hard question,” I winked, pressing my hips forward.

He moaned into my neck, trailing his kisses down to my collarbone. He nibbled on my neck and earlobe, grabbing my ass, slightly lifting me off the floor. I dug one hand into his hair and the other was dug in his shoulder. We were both breathing hard when I pulled away.

“We need a room or something,” I grumbled.

“There’s one upstairs,” Sam winked.

“Yeah, but Bobby is literally down the hall and you know how much noise I make when I’m this fired up.”

Sam placed his forehead on mine and sighed, “Yeah, I know. But I’m going nuts over here.”

“How do you think I feel,” I asked, stepping away from him and making myself a cup of coffee.

Once I fixed myself a cup, we walked back into the library. Dean sat up, shaking his head.

Sam sat down, pulling on his plaid shirt while I pulled on my jeans.

“You all right,” I asked.

“What’s wrong, Dean?”

“So, ahem, you got no problem believing in God and angels?”

“No, not really,” Sam said, buttoning up his shirt.

“So I guess that means you believe in the devil.”

I sat down to put on my boots, “Why are you asking us all this?”

He told us what Castiel had told him while he put on his boots.

“So, what’s next,” Sam asked, tying his shoes.

“I don’t know. Maybe we should just start hunting again. Get back to what we know,” Dean said.

“Castiel said that they had work for both of us. Why wasn’t I informed?”

“Again, no idea. Maybe they have something else lined up for you, or something.”

We folded our blankets and put everything up before loading the Impala. We said our goodbyes to Bobby and then we hit the road. I sat in back and read while Sam and Dean talked in the front seat. I must have dozed off because Sam shook me awake. I looked around and saw that we were stopped at a motel.

“They only had one room available so we’re going to have to share with Dean.”

I got out of the car, stretching my muscles out, “All right, but Sammy, I need a little TLC.”

“Trust me, I do too. It’s been almost two weeks,” Sam sighed, pulling me closer.

With my body crushed against his, I could feel his need. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to mine. I lightly brushed my lips across his, playing with his hair. He tried to deepen the kiss, but I twisted out of his grasp and grabbed my bag.

“Desah, why do you do me like that,” he growled.

“Sorry, Sammy, but I’m about ready to strip you and do you right here and now.”

“That could be arranged,” he winked.

“Yeah, but I need a shower.”

“Fine, let’s go,” he grabbed his bag and walked into the room.

Dean was sprawled out on the bed closest to the door, so I plopped my bag on the bed by the bathroom.

“I’m going to get a shower,” I said, heading into the bathroom.

“Fine, but make sure you leave some hot water this time,” Dean said.

“Bite me,” I laughed.

I heard Dean laugh and then a grunt. I started the water and got in, letting the hot water relax my tense muscles. A few minutes later, I heard the door open and Sam joined me. He pushed me up against the wall. The contrast between the cold tiles and his hot body drove me nuts. He captured my lips and started roaming my body with his hands. I moaned into his neck, biting down a bit when he hit my sweet spot.

“How long do we have,” I asked breathlessly.

“About thirty minutes.”

Sam picked me up and carried me to the bed, trailing kisses down my neck. He laid me down, pulling on a condom. He wrapped his fingers in my hair, entering me in one stroke. We set a nice tempo and were done within ten minutes. Then we got in the shower for real. Dean came back while I was getting dressed. Thankfully I was in my bra and underwear when he walked in.

“Damn, Des! Nice bod. I like the tattoo,” Dean winked.

I laughed, looking down at my right hip, “Well, at least you know I’m not possessed.”

“Sam and I have the same one.”

“I know. I’ve seen Sam’s,” I said, pulling on my jeans.

Sam walked out of the bathroom in his jeans and shirtless. His hazel eyes found my brown ones, his gaze locked on me.

“Des, get a shirt on. You’re distracting the poor boy,” Dean laughed.

I grabbed one of Sam’s shirts, pulling it on and sitting on the bed, “So, anything in this town?”

“Nothing that I can tell,” Dean said.

“Let’s go find something then,” Sam said, putting his shirt on.

“Let’s eat and then get some proper rest. We’ve been sleeping in the car for about a day now.”

“Dean’s right, Sam. We’re no good when we’re running on empty. Besides, I’m starving.”

“Well, there’s this diner down the road. Get your shoes on and let’s eat,” Dean said.

Sam and I got our shoes on and then we headed to the diner to eat. After we ate, we went back to the motel and I went to bed while Sam stayed up and read. I woke up when I heard Dean talking to someone.

“All roads lead to the same destination,” Castiel said.

 _What the hell is Castiel doing here,_ I thought. _Wait, where’s Sam?_

“Then why’d you send me back,” Dean asked.

_Back?!?_

“For the truth. Now you know everything we do.”

“What the hell are you talking about,” Dean asked.

I sat up, still looking for Sam. Dean and Castiel were standing and arguing. They both looked over to where I was sitting.

“Dean, where’s Sam?”

He looked at Castiel, jaw clenched.

“We know what Azazel did to your brother. What we don’t know is why. What his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up.”

“Where’s Sam,” Dean asked through gritted teeth.

“425 Waterman.”

Both Dean and I pulled our shoes on, shrugging on our jackets.

“Sam is headed down a dangerous road and we’re not sure where it leads. So stop it, or we will.”

Both Dean and I looked at Castiel, shock written across both our faces. I grabbed Ruby’s knife and put it in my belt. Dean grabbed the keys and we headed out to the car. He peeled out of the parking lot and got on the road.

“What the hell happened back there, Dean?”

“I’m still not entirely sure. I think he might be playing with me, but I just don’t know,” Dean said, slamming his hand on the steering wheel.

We pulled up to the address that Castiel gave us. It was just a small little shack that was rundown and falling to pieces. As we snuck up to the window, my necklace started glowing a fierce red and pulsing like a knife.

“Fuck, there’s a very loyal demon in there. Its only done this with Ruby though.”

“If that bitch is here, I’ll kill her myself.”

We watched through the window as Sam lifted his hand and exorcised a demon without saying a word. _He’s using his powers!?!_ I started tearing up and Dean put a comforting hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently. He stood up, opening the door. We walked in and Sam froze. The man he was helping up dropped back to the floor and Sam stared at us.

“So, anything you wanna tell us, Sam,” Dean said, nostrils flaring.

I pulled the knife from my belt and held it at my side, glaring from the other woman in the room to Sam.

“Dean, Desah. Hold on, okay? Just let me ex—”

“You gonna say “Let me explain”? You gonna explain this? How about you start with why the hell Ruby’s here,” I spat, tears cascading down my face, blurring my vision slightly.

“Good to see you again, Dean. Haddesah,” she spat my name.

I pushed her against a metal grate, knife to her throat. Sam grabbed me, twisting my wrist until I dropped the knife. I held my wrist glaring at Sam. Dean grabbed him and threw him off of me. Ruby grabbed my throat, pushing me up against the wall, my feet dangling a few inches off the ground. We glared at each other until Sam’s voice broke through.

“Ruby, Ruby, Ruby! Stop it,” Sam yelled.

She held onto my throat a second longer, trying to crush my windpipe. Then she let go. I dropped to the floor, holding my throat and glaring between Sam and Ruby.

“Well, aren’t you an obedient little bitch,” I spat.

Dean helped me up and Ruby started going after me.

“Ruby. Ruby! He’s hurt. Go,” Sam said.

She looked from Sam, to Dean, to me, and her eyes rested on the man on the floor. She finally walked over to him, helping him up.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going,” Dean asked her, his voice authoritative.

“The ER. Unless you two want to go another round first.”

“Bring it bitch,” I said.

Sam just looked at her and shook his head. She walked out with the man. Sam took a step towards me, placing his hand gently on my shoulder.

“Desah, I –”

I grabbed his hand and twisted, putting all my strength behind it. It was the same wrist that I knew he had broken a few years back and I was hoping to re-break it. He took a sharp breath and stepped away from me.

“Don’t touch me," I spat, running out the door.

I got in the car and Dean followed shortly afterwards. He pulled back out onto the road and blasted the music.

“How could he do that? After everything we’ve been through, how could he do that to you?”

“Look at what he did to you, Des. He almost broke your wrist.”

“I think it might actually be broke. I might have to re-set it once we get back to the motel.”

Dean pulled over and looked at my wrist.

“It’s not broke, just sprained. I’ve got a brace in the trunk.”

He got the brace and helped me put it on.

“Thanks Dean. I’m glad you were with me tonight. If not, that stupid bitch might have killed me.”

“Don’t mention it, kid.”

“Dude, don’t call me kid. Just because I’m 22 doesn’t mean anything. I have the same amount of experience as you. If not more,” I winked.

Dean barked out a sharp laugh, “I doubt it, but I’m not really in the mood to test that theory just yet.”

We spent the next hour driving around, trying to calm down. We got back to the motel and started packing our stuff up.

“Dean, Desah, what are you doing? Are you guys leaving?”

“You don’t need us. You and Ruby go fight demons,” I said.

Dean and I headed for the door but Sam stopped us, holding on to Dean’s arm.

“Hold on, Dean. Come on, man.”

Dean turned around and slugged him.

Sam ground his teeth, “You satisfied?”

He brought his arm back and punched Sam again.

“I guess not,” Sam said, tilting his head slightly.

“Do we even know how far off the reservation you’ve gone? How far from normal? From human,” Dean exclaimed.

“I’m just exorcising demons.”

“With your mind! What else can you do?”

“I can send them back to hell. It only works with demons. And that’s it.”

Dean grabbed two fistfuls of Sam’s shirt and pushed him, “What else can you do?”

“I told you!”

“And I have every reason in the world to believe that.”

“Look, I should have said something. I’m sorry, Desah, Dean. I am. But try to see the other side here.”

“Sam, you’ve been lying to me for months and you want me to see the other side," I said.

“I’m pulling demons out of innocent people.”

“Use the knife,” Dean yelled.

“The knife kills the victim. What I do, most of them survive. Look, I’ve saved more people in the last five months than we save in a year.”

“That what Ruby wants you to think,” I asked.

“Just like the way she tricked you into using your powers? Slippery slope, brother. Just wait and see. Because it’s gonna get darker and darker. And God knows where it ends.”

Sam’s jaw tensed, “I’m not gonna let it go too far.”

Dean threw a lamp, “It’s already gone too far, Sam! You sprained your girlfriend’s wrist! You’ve lied to both of us! If I didn’t know you, I would wanna hunt you. And so would other hunters.”

“You were gone. I was here. I had to keep on fighting without you. And what I’m doing, it works.”

“You had me, Sam," I choked out.

"Tell me, if it’s so terrific, then why’d you lie to us about it? Why did an angel tell us to stop you?”

“What,” Sam asked.

“Cas said that if we didn’t stop you, he will. See what that means, Sam? That means that God doesn’t want you doing this. So are you just going to stand there and tell me that everything is all good?”

I was crying freely, Sam and Dean both had tears in their eyes. Sam opened his mouth to answer when his phone rang.

“Hello,” Sam answered, rubbing his eyes.

I walked over to the bathroom to wipe my eyes. Dean glanced between Sam and me every few seconds. _God, what is this going to do to us_ , I prayed. _Please help us out. I love Sam and I don’t want to lose him._

“Hey, Travis… Yeah, hey… It’s good to hear your voice too, yeah… Um, look, it’s not a really good time right now… Yeah, okay… Well, just give me the details, and… 'Carthage, Missouri. Looking for Jack Montgomery.'”

He hung up, looking around the room at Dean and me. I grabbed my bag and walked out to the car. Sam and Dean followed shortly after. I sat in the back, listening to my iPod, barely listening to the conversation. About halfway there, Dean told us why Castiel had stopped in.

“I can’t believe it. Mom? A hunter?”

“I wouldn’t have believed it either if I hadn’t seen it myself. Heh. Boy that woman could kick some ass. I mean, she almost took me down.”

“How’d she look? I mean, was she happy?”

“Yeah, she was awesome. You know, funny and smart. So hopeful. You know, Dad too. Until, of course…”

Sam shook his head, staring out the window, brooding.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just, our parents, and now we find out our grandparents too? Our whole family, murdered. And for what? So Yellow eyes could get in my nursery and bleed in my mouth?”

“Sam, I never said anything about demon blood. You knew about that?”

“Yeah, for about a year.”

“A whole year.”

“Look, I should’ve told you. I’m sorry.”

“You’ve been saying that a lot lately. But whatever. You don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to. It’s fine.”

“Dean.”

Dean was silent.

“Whatever,” Sam said, looking out the window.

We rode in silence the rest of the way. As soon as we got into town, we found a motel and found where Jack Montgomery lived. Once we found out, we parked outside the Montgomery house and did our version of a stakeout. After a few minutes, Dean got bored.

“Well, you sure that’s him,” Dean asked.

“Only Jack Montgomery in town,” Sam said.

“And we’re looking for…,” I prompted.

“Travis said to keep an eye out for anything weird.”

“Weird,” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” Sam said.

“All right, well, yeah, I’ve seen big weird, little weird, weird with crazy on top. But this guy… Come on, this guy’s boring.”

“I don’t know, Dean. Travis seemed pretty sure.”

We went back to our binoculars. A few minutes later I noticed something.

“Ugh, guys, is he chowing down on raw meat,” I asked.

“I’d say that qualifies as weird,” Sam said.

We went back to our motel and walked up to our room. As soon as we opened the door, we saw Travis sitting at the table, drinking a beer.

“Travis. See, Sam? Told you we should’ve hid the beer.”

“Smart-ass. Get over here,” Travis laughed, opening his arms to hug Dean.

“Oh, good to see you,” he said, patting Dean’s back.

“You too,” Dean said.

“Good to see you,” he said, hugging Sam.

“You too, Travis.”

Travis looked behind Sam to where I was standing.

“Haddesah? Is that really you?”

I laughed, “Yeah, it is.”

He hugged me tight, “I haven’t seen you in about six years.”

“Yeah, I know.”

He looked at Sam again, “Man, you got tall, kid. How long has it been?”

“Gotta be 10 years.”

“You still a..? Oh, what was it? A mathlete?”

“No,” Sam said.

“Yep, sure is,” Dean said, laughing.

“Been too long guys. I mean, look at you. Grown men and a lovely young woman. John would’ve been damn proud of you boys, sticking together like this. Not to mention helping a fellow hunter.”

“Yeah. No, we’re thick as thieves. Nothing more important than family,” Dean said.

“Desah, Donna and Patrick would be proud of you too. I’m glad you’re still in the business. Anyway, sorry I’m late for the dance. Thanks for helping out an old man. I’m a little short-handed,” he said, lifting up his arm, which was in a cast up to his elbow.

We all laughed, sitting around the table.

“So, did you track down Montgomery?”

“Yeah, we found him at his home,” Sam said.

“And?”

“He had a hell of a case of munchies,” Dean said.

“And topped off with a burger that he forgot to cook,” I said.

“That’s him, all right,” Travis said.

“What’s him,” Dean asked.

“We got a Rougarou on our hands,” Travis said.

“A Rougarou? Is that made-up? That sounds made-up,” Dean said.

“They’re mean, nasty little suckers. Rotted teeth, wormy skin, the works.”

“Well, that ain’t this guy. He was wearing a cell phone on his belt,” Dean said.

“He’ll turn ugly soon enough. They start out human for all intents and purposes.”

“So, what? They go through some kind of metamorphosis,” Sam asked.

“Yep, like a maggot turning into a blowfly. But most of all, they’re hungry.”

“Hungry for what,” I asked.

“At first, everything. But then for long pig.”

Sam scoffed and I groaned.

“Long pig,” Dean asked.

“He means human flesh,” I said.

“And <I>that<I> is my word of the day.”

Travis smiled, “Hunger grows in until they can’t fight it. Until they gotta take themselves a big, juicy chomp, and then it happens.”

“What happens,” I asked.

“They transform completely, and fast. One bite’s all it takes. Eyes, teeth, skin all turns. No going back either. They fed once, they’re a monster forever. And our man Jack’s headed there on a bullet train.”

“Well, how’d you find this guy if he’s a walking, talking human,” Dean asked.

“It runs in his family.”

“You mean—,” Sam asked.

“Killed his daddy back in ’78. Son of a bitch mangled eight bodies before I put him down. Guy used to be a dentist. Cadillac. Trophy wife. Little did I know pregnant trophy wife. She put the boy up for adoption. By the time I found out, he was long gone, lost in the system.”

“You mean to tell us that you couldn’t find someone,” I said.

“I’m not sure I wanted to. The idea of hunting down some poor kid. I don’t think I’d had the heart. No. I wanted to wait. Make damn sure I had the right man. Apparently I do.”

We sat around, drinking coffee while Travis told us how to kill them. Sam left before we started making flamethrowers out of small propane tanks.

“So, fire, huh,” Dean asked.

“The only way I found to kill these bastards, deep-fry them.”

“Well, that’s gonna be…horrible. That what you did to Jack’s dad,” Dean asked.

“Uh-huh.”

Sam came back in, holding a few papers, “Not wasting any time, are you?”

“None to waste. The guy hulks out, we won’t be finding bodies, just remains.”

Sam sat down next to me, “Well, what if he doesn’t hulk out? I did a little homework. I’ve been checking out the lore on Rougarous.”

“What, my 30 years of experience not good enough for you?”

“What? No. No, I just wanted to be prepared. I mean, not that you didn’t…”

“Sam just loves research,” I said, patting Sam’s shoulder.

“He really does. He keeps it under his mattress right next to the K-Y. It’s a sickness. It is,” Dean joked.

Travis and I laughed while Sam just gave us all a dirty look.

“Look, everything you said checked out, of course. But, uh, I found a couple of interesting stories about people who have this Rougarou gene or whatever. See, they start to turn, but they never take that final step.”

“Really,” I asked.

“See, if they never eat human flesh, they don’t fully transform.”

“So, what, go vegan, stay human,” Dean said.

“Basically. Or in this case, eat a lot of raw meat, just not –”

“Long pig,” Dean said.

“Right,” Sam said.

“Good on you for the due diligence, Sam. But those are fairy tales. The fact is, every Rougarou I ever saw or heard of took that bite,” Travis said, getting more coffee.

“Okay, well, that doesn’t mean that Jack will,” Sam said, standing up, clenching his jaw.

Dean and I stood up too.

“So, what do we do? Sit and hope, and wait for a body count,” Travis asked.

“No, we talk to him. Explain what’s happening. That way he can fight it,” Sam said, getting angry.

“Fight it? Heh! Are you kidding me? You ever been really hungry? I mean, haven’t-eaten-in-days hungry?”

“Yeah,” Dean said.

“Right, then. So somebody slaps a big, juicy sirloin in front of you, you walking away? That’s what we are to him now. Meat on legs. I’m sorry, I’m sure he’s a stand-up guy. But it’s pure, base instinct. Everything in nature’s gotta eat. You think he can stop himself because he’s nice?”

“I don’t know. We’re not gonna kill him unless he does something to get killed for,” Sam said, walking out and slamming the door behind him.

“What’s up with him?”

“Don’t get me started,” Dean said, shaking his head.

“I’m going to talk to him,” I said, walking out of the room.

“Sam!”

He tensed and turned around when he heard my voice, “What Haddesah?”

“I want to talk to you. We haven’t talked just you and me in over a week.”

“There’s nothing to say,” he said through gritted teeth.

“That’s bullshit and you know it, Sam.”

“Fine, there’s nothing I <I>want<I> to say, okay?”

He glared down at me, but I stood my ground.

“Sam, I love you, okay. But I don’t want everything we’ve gone through go south because of one little mistake.”

“I thought it was more than one.”

He clenched his jaw, obviously trying not to say more.

“I’m talking about that night, not the four months prior.”

“You don’t know the worst of it, Desah.”

“Then tell me! That’s why I’m here, Sam!”

“I slept with her,” he whispered.

“What did you say? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I slept with Ruby!”

“I already knew that.”

“No, after that.”

“You mean you went back to her after I saved your ass?”

Sam nodded, head lowered, “And after we got together.”

“You mean… You cheated on me with some demon bitch!”

Sam sighed, avoiding my gaze, “Yeah. I’ve regretted that decision every single day since it’s happened.”

“So, the night we found you…”

I saw a few tears slowly rolling down his face, “Yeah. We uh, we had a room and we were going to go back there…together once we were done.”

“Why,” I asked, choking on my tears.

He pursed his lips, “It was about more than just the sex. That was just a control mechanism.”

“So then what was it, Sam,” I yelled, getting angry with his avoidance.

“I drink her blood. That’s how I keep my powers strong.”

My jaw dropped. I had never expected something that bad, “You what?”

“I drink her blood and my powers get stronger.”

“You drank demon blood?!?”

“Yeah,” Sam whispered and ran down the stairs.

I slid down the nearest wall, wrapping my arms around my knees. I put my head against my knees, letting the tears flow freely. _I can’t believe it. Did he really just tell me that? Please, God, tell me I’m dreaming._ I heard a door open and then a hand on my shoulder. I looked up in Dean’s green eyes, drowning in sympathy for me. He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

“What’s the matter, Des?”

I laid my head on his shoulder, still crying, “It’s Sam. It’s worse than we thought.”

“How bad?”

“Bad.”

“You’re not going to tell me, are you?”

“It’s up to Sam if he wants to tell you or not.”

“All right. Come on, we need some sleep. We’re going to go talk to Jack tomorrow.”

I nodded and Dean helped me up. We walked into the empty room; Travis must have left sometime after Sam ran down the stairs. I collapsed on the bed and was asleep within minutes of my head hitting the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean shook me awake.

“Come on, Des. We’re burning daylight.”

I got up, stretching out my tense muscles. _Great I didn’t move at all last night. Ugh, I’m going to pay for that later._ Sam was sitting at the table, drinking coffee. He looked up at me, caught my eye for a split second, and went back to his coffee. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my reflection. I looked horrible. My eyes were red and puffy; my eyeliner was smudged and streaked down my cheeks. My hair looked like a birds nest. I took a quick shower, letting the scalding water rinse away most of the tension and knots. I attacked my hair with a comb, trying to get most of the knots out. I got dressed and walked back into the room. I made some coffee, sitting down across from Sam. We were both avoiding each other’s eyes, keeping them glued to our coffee.

“Will you two quit sulking and just kiss already?!”

“Butt out, Dean. I’ve never commented on your love life.”

“Fine. Kiss and make-up or not. I personally don’t care, but we have a Rougarou to go talk to, remember?”

“His name is Jack,” Sam and I said in unison.

“Whatever, let’s go.”

I rolled my eyes, grabbed my jacket, and walked down to the car, Sam and Dean following.

“Des, you’re going to have to sit in the front seat with us. The backseat is kinda full with flamethrowers.”

I scooted in next to Dean and Sam slid in after me. Sam absently put his arm around my shoulders, running his fingers on my upper arm, sending sparks shooting through my nervous system. Dean pulled out and headed down the road.

“All right, so we’re gonna go have a little chat with this guy, which, you know, I’m down. I just want to make sure, if push comes, you’re gonna shove.”

Sam shook his head, “Meaning?”

“Odds are we’re gonna have to burn this guy alive,” Dean said.

“This guy has a name and a wife,” I said.

“Yeah, who we’re probably gonna make a widow, okay? You both heard Travis. He’s gonna turn. They always turn.”

Sam’s jaw tensed, “Yeah, well, maybe he won’t. Maybe he can fight it off.”

“Maybe he can’t. That’s all I’m saying.”

“Alright, we’ll just see, then, okay?”

“See, this is what I mean, Sam. You sure your emotions aren’t getting in the way here?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know, nice dude, but he’s got something evil inside him. Something in his blood. Maybe you can relate.”

Sam was brooding, “Stop the car.”

“What,” Dean asked.

“Stop the car, or I will,” Sam said through clinched teeth.

Dean pulled over and Sam got out before the car stopped completely. Dean turned off the car and got out. They both slammed the door before I could get out. I rolled the window down a bit so that I could listen in.

“Wanna know why I’ve been lying to you, Dean? Because of crap like this.”

“Like what?”

They walked towards the hood of the car.

“The way you talk to me. The way you look at me like I’m a freak.”

“I do not.”

“Or even worse, like I’m an idiot. Like I don’t know the difference between right and wrong.”

Dean looked at Sam and didn’t say anything.

Sam put his hands on his hips, pushing his already muscular chest out further, “What?”

“Do you know the difference? You’ve been strolling down a dark road.”

“You have no idea what I’m going through. None.”

“Then enlighten me!”

“I’ve got demon blood...in me, Dean! This disease...pumping through my veins and I can’t ever rip it out or scrub it clean. I’m a whole new level of freak! And I’m just trying to take this...this curse and make something good out of it. Because I have to.”

I could see the tears starting to form in Sam’s eyes. They looked awkwardly at each other for a few seconds.

“Look, let’s just go talk to the guy,” Dean said.

Sam scoffed.

“I mean Jack, okay?”

Sam nodded and they walked back to the car, getting in simultaneously. Dean started up the Impala and drove the rest of the way. We found Jack in his backyard, watering his plants. We approached cautiously and I noticed he was actually drowning them.

“Jack Montgomery,” Sam asked.

He turned around and faced us.

“I’m Sam Winchester. This is my brother, Dean, and our friend, Haddesah Halloway. We need to talk.”

“About?”

“About you,” I said.

“About how you’re changing,” Sam said.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re probably feeling your bones move under your skin and your appetite’s reaching, you know, Hungry, Hungry Hippo levels. How am I doing so far,” Dean asked.

“Who the hell are you guys?”

“We’re people who know a little something about something,” Dean said, grinning.

“We’re people that can help,” I said.

For the next 20 minutes we explained everything to him.

“A what?”

“A Rougarou. Sounds made-up, I know, but believe me, it’s not,” Dean said.

“All right, I’ve noticed certain things. I mean, some strange things. But I just – I don’t know. I’m sick or something.”

“Your father was one of these things. Your real father. He passed it on to you,” Sam said.

Jack shook his head, “No. Are you guys listening to yourselves? You sound like –”

“Let’s skip the whole 'you guys sound crazy,' shall we? You’re hungry, Jack. You’re only going to get hungrier,” Dean said.

“Hungrier for…?”

“Long pig. You know, a little 'Manburger Helper' may have crossed your mind already,” Dean said.

“No.”

“It doesn’t have to be like this, Jack. You can fight it off. Others have,” I said.

“No.”

“We’re not going to lie. It’s not going to be easy. You’re gonna feel like an alcoholic swimming in whiskey. But I’m telling you, you gotta say no. Or, --” Dean said.

“Or what?”

“You feed once, and it’s all over. And then we’ll have to stop you,” Sam said.

“Stop me? My dad, did somebody stop him?”

“Yes,” I said.

“Get off my property right now. I see you guys again, I’m calling the cops.”

“Jack, your wife, everybody you know, they’re in danger,” Sam said, standing up.

“Now!”

We walked away, heads down.

“Good talk,” Dean said.

“Eat me,” Sam said, walking back to the car.

We all got in and trailed Jack the rest of the day. He stopped and sat at a park bench for a while. I noticed he had started staring at an upper window where a woman about my age was changing. Jack got up and started walking towards the building. Sam and Dean both grabbed flamethrowers.

“Damn it, Jack, no,” Sam growled.

“Come on! Desah, stay here,” Dean barked.

They both got out, rushing to the building. I kept an eye on Jack and saw him climb down. I was about to call Sam when my phone rang. It was Sam, so I answered it.

_"Where did he go?”_

“I just saw him climb down and I think he headed back to his house.”

_“Okay, we’re on our way down. We scared the shit out of that woman.”_

We hung up and they came down shortly afterwards. They got in and we drove to the Montgomery house. When we pulled up, we saw Travis’ truck parked across the street. We got out, all carrying flamethrowers.

“I guess now we know where Travis is,” Dean said.

“That stupid son of a bitch,” Sam said.

We walked towards the house. Dean opened the door with Sam and I right behind him. Sam closed the door and stood right behind me, one hand resting on my shoulder. We walked further in and noticed a huge blood stain on the carpet with a trail that led behind the couch. We followed it and saw what we assumed remained of Travis.

“Oh God. Think that’s Travis,” I choked.

“What’s left of him. Guess you were right about Jack, Dean.”

All of a sudden Dean was grabbed from behind and slammed onto the coffee table, effectively knocking him out.

“Dean,” Sam and I exclaimed.

Jack stood in front of me and I tried lighting my flamethrower, but before I could Jack slammed me down, grabbing my propane tank and smashing me on the head. I was out cold.

I woke up in the car, laying on Sam’s lap in the backseat. He was gently stroking my face with one hand, holding a cold compress on the side of my head that was throbbing.

“She’s awake, Dean,” Sam said.

“Thank God,” Dean said from the front seat.

“Wha- What happened?”

“Jack got the better of us. He laid you out in the living room with Dean and then locked me in the closet. I thought I was going to lose you.”

I tried sitting up slowly and Sam helped me, pulling me into his arms. He held me tight and kissed my forehead. Then he stared out the window, brooding.

Dean looked at him from the rear view mirror, “You did the right thing, you know. That guy was a monster. There was no going back.”

Sam stayed silent and pensive.

“Sam, I wanna tell you I’m sorry. I’ve been kinda hard on you lately.”

“Don’t worry about it Dean.”

“It’s just your psychic thing, it scares the crap out of me.”

“Look, if it’s all the same, I’d really rather not talk about it.”

“What? You don’t wanna talk? You,” Dean joked.

“There’s nothing more to say. I can’t keep explaining myself to you. I can’t make you understand.”

“Well, why don’t you try,” Dean said, getting angry.

 _Why do they always have to do this?_ I groaned inwardly and laid my head back, resting on Sam’s shoulder.

“I can’t, because this thing, this blood…it’s not in you the way it’s in me. It’s just something I gotta deal with.”

I turned my head and looked Sam in the eye, “Not alone.”

Sam sighed, turning his head away from me and looking out the window, “Anyway, it doesn’t matter. These powers…it’s playing with fire. I’m done with them. I’m done with everything.”

“Really? Well, that’s a relief. Thank you,” Dean said.

Sam scoffed, “Don’t thank me. I’m not doing it for either of you. Or for the angels, or for anybody. This is my choice.”

“That’s the way it should be, Sam,” I said, placing my hand on his thigh.

He didn’t answer me, so we rode in silence for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short but it's just because this episode was weird lol

We had been on the road for a couple of days when we decided to get a motel room. One day, while Dean was out, Sam sat on the edge of one bed.

“Desah, can we talk?”

I looked up from my book and sat up, facing him.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Dessie, you know how much I care for you, right?”

“Sam, if this is a break-up speech, you can just forget it. I’m not leaving you.”

“No, you got it all wrong. I never want to lose you. When I thought I was going to lose you a few days back, I just about lost my cool. Hell, I did. But, I’ve noticed that these last few days you’ve been…distancing yourself from me.”

“I’ve I needed time to think, Sam. I mean, you kinda dropped a huge bombshell on me back in Missouri.”

“Heh, yeah, I know. But it’s just been eating and eating at me and I didn’t have anyone else to tell. Dean probably would have shot me if I told him.”

“That ain’t no joke,” I smirked.

“So, you haven’t told him?”

“It’s not for me to tell. It’s up to you if you want him to know or not.”

“Well, thank you for that,” Sam said, getting up and sitting next to me.

He faced me, gently cradling my face in his hands, his hazel eyes piercing into my brown ones.

“Haddesah, I love you. And I’m truly sorry for what I’ve put you through. Can you forgive me?”

I nodded, a few tears streaking down my face. Sam wiped them away with his thumb, the move sending sparks through my nervous system.

“Can I kiss you?”

I nodded again and he lightly brushed his lips across mine.

“You call that a kiss,” I smirked.

He laughed, kissing me again. He deepened it until I was laying flat on my back and he was on top of me. Dean chose that moment to walk in.

“Well, at least you two weren’t naked. Seriously though, I’m glad you two made up. But now, I’m pretty sure we have a case.”

Sam and I got up, straightening our clothes and walked over to where Dean had laid down a newspaper. The article was from Pennsylvania, body drained of blood, the vic had puncture wounds in the neck, and a witness that claimed it was a vampire. We packed our bags and headed to Pennsylvania. As we crossed the state line that night, the local radio was playing shitty suspense music.

“Radio around here sucks,” I said from the backseat.

“Agreed,” Dean said, turning off the radio.

Sam just glanced up from the papers he was reading with a flashlight and shook his head at us.

“Come on, man. Jobs don’t get much sweeter than this. You know? Dead vic with a gnawed-on neck, body drained of blood. And a witness that swears up and down that it was a vampire,” Dean said, excitement dancing in his eyes.

“No, I agree. It’s a hell of a case.”

“A little more gusto, please.”

Sam sighed, “It’s just…the world is coming to an end. Things are a little complicated.”

“Yeah, but Sammy, we can’t save the world. Not today anyway,” I said.

“But what we can do is chop off some vamps’ heads. Come on, man. It’s like the good old days. Honest-to-goodness monster hunt. About time the Winchesters got back to tackling a straightforward, black-and-white case.”

“Amen to that,” I said.

We drove the rest of the night and found a motel. We all crashed as soon as our heads hit the pillow, Dean sprawled out on one bed, Sam and I cuddled together on the other.


	7. Chapter 7

I got up and got in the shower before Dean and Sam. I dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a tank top, my leather jacket, and my high-heeled knee-high boots. I did my hair and make-up as well. Once Dean and Sam got up, they got showers and dressed in their suits.

“Ok, we’re going in as FBI, but Des, what the hell are you supposed to be? A street walker,” Dean winked.

I slapped his arm, “No, it’s Oktoberfest so I’m dressed like a tourist.”

“Alright, let’s get a move on,” Sam said, straightening his tie.

We got in the car and drove into town. When we got out, Sam pulled at his collar like he was nervous.

“Sam, stop,” I said.

He stopped pulling at his collar and stepped closer to me.

“Oh, dude, we still gotta see the new Raiders movie.”

“Saw it.”

“Without me?”

“Dean, you were in hell,” I said.

“It’s no excuse.”

I rolled my eyes, “Thanks for the ride, boys.”

I winked at them and walked off. I got a giant pretzel a few minutes later and talked to a few of the locals. After a while I went into the tavern and saw Sam and Dean talking to whom I assumed to be the witness. I got a pint and sat down at a table. A few minutes later, Sam and Dean sat at the table right in front of mine.

“Room’s paid for and it’s Oktoberfest. Come on, brother, beer and bar wenches.”

“Pretty sure women today don’t react well to the whole wench thing,” Sam said, waving me over.

“Most of us don’t,” I said.

Sam got up to let me slide in next to him.

“Hey, bar wench, where’s that beer?”

“Coming up, good sir.”

Sam and I rolled our eyes.

“Dude, Oktoberfest,” Dean winked.

The girl came over with Dean’s beer and I noticed her name was Jaime.

“There you go. What can I get you,” she asked, looking at Sam.

“Oh, he doesn’t drink. He’s a Christian Scientist. Doesn’t even take aspirin. It’s a real drag on stakeouts.”

Sam glared at him and Jaime laughed.

“You’re funny.”

“I’m a lot more than that. Love the chance to show you the rest. What time do you get off?”

I rolled my eyes. _Good old Dean, always trying to pick up the chicks._

“Ha ha. Like I said, funny,” Jaime said, walking off.

“Whew. Man, it is time to right some wrongs.”

“Come again,” I said.

“Well, look at me. I mean, I came back from the furnace without any of my old scars, right? No bullet wounds, knife cuts, none of the off-angle fingers from all the breaks. My hide is as smooth as a baby’s bottom. Which leads me to conclude…sadly…that my virginity is intact.”

I had just taken a drink and snorted it out, choking on my beer. Sam patted my back a few times to help clear it out. Once my breathing returned to normal, Sam looked at Dean.

“What?”

“I’ve been re-hymenated,” Dean said, taking a swig of his beer.

“Re--? Ha. Please. Dean, maybe angels can pull you out of hell, but no one could do that.”

“Brother, I have been re-hymenated. And the dude will not abide.”

“Alright, dude. Well, you go do whatever you gotta do. And we’re gonna go back to the room and sleep,” Sam said, grabbing my hand and leading me out.

“So, what did you guys find out today?”

We got in the car and Sam drove to the motel.

“Well, the girl only had two puncture wounds in her neck. And our witness said it was a Dracula.”

“So, we’re probably _not_ dealing with an actual vampire.”

“Nope, so we’re leaving in the morning.”

“And let me guess, we’re not going to go right to sleep, are we,” I asked, running my hand in his hair.

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, “Hell no. While Dean’s away, the kids will play.”

I laughed, putting my right hand on his thigh, “Good, ‘cause I could use a little TLC.”

“Nothing’s gonna be tender about it,” Sam growled huskily.

“Mmm, Sammy’s in one of those moods,” I winked.

When we finally got to the room, Sam slammed me against the door. He captured my lips in a ferocious kiss, pulling my jacket off. I undid his tie and started working on the buttons of his shirt. He grabbed my ass, lifting me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist, the pressure making him harder. He walked us over to the bed, taking my shirt off. He put me down long enough for each of us to take off our shoes. Before we went any further, he put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door. He walked back over to me slowly, like he was stalking his prey, my heart beating faster with every step. He finally made it to me, his hands roaming my body. He got my jeans off about the same time I pulled off his pants. He rolled a condom on, twining his fingers in my hair. He kissed me deeply, entering me in one stroke. He set a steady tempo, each stroke hitting my sweet spot. We were both so pent up that within minutes we were climaxing together. Sam curled me into his chest and I went to sleep, listening to the sound of his heart beating steadily.


	8. Chapter 8

I heard someone pounding on the door and woke up. Sam was up like a lightning bolt, pulling on his pants, with my knife in his hand. He looked through the peephole and put the knife on the table, opening the door. Dean walked through giving the room a once over.

“We got another witness to interview. Suit up. Des, we might need you on this one. You have some experience with werewolves.”

Dean turned away while I got dressed, “So, first it’s a non-vampire and now a werewolf?”

“Apparently. We’re going to interview the girl and then look at the body.”

I finished getting dressed in my suit pants, blouse, and suit jacket. We got into the car and drove into town. We found the girl sitting in town square. We walked up to her and flashed our badges.

“Anne Marie? We’re Agents Angus, Young, and Vedder. Can we talk to you about what happened last night,” Sam asked.

She nodded, sipping from a straw and we sat down. We sat there in silence while she drank some more. Finally she put the cup down and told us the story.

“And then it just tore Rick into little pieces.”

“Ma’am, we understand how hard this is but can you describe the creature,” Dean asked.

“Oh,” she picked up the cup, “It was a werewolf.”

“A werewolf,” I asked.

“Mm-hm.”

“You’re sure,” Sam asked.

“Oh, yeah. With the furry face, and the black nose, and the claws, and the torn up pants and shirt. Like from the old movies.”

Dean raised his eyebrows.

“Um…” Sam said.

“Whoa, ok, so… Thank you for your time,” Dean said, standing up.

We walked to the morgue next.

“First a Dracula, and now a full-on movie-time wolfman? What the hell is going on in this town,” Dean asked, looking for the right refrigerator.

“Here,” I said, opening the middle one in the second row.

I pulled out the stretcher and Sam unzipped the body bag. Inside was just a hodge podge of bloody brutalized body parts.

“Damn,” Dean exclaimed.

“Ooh. All right. Whatever did this wasn’t a psycho wanna be. Look at those bite marks,” Sam said, pointing them out.

“Right down to the bone and deeper,” I said, gagging as Sam brought up a few chunks.

“Strong enough to tear a healthy man apart, limb from limb. Could be a werewolf,” Dean said.

“Except, look. Heart’s still there in one piece. They never leave the heart behind,” I said.

“Thus, I reiterate. What the hell is going on,” Dean said.

“Well, I was hoping you boys could tell me. Oh, sorry ma’am. I thought it was just the two of them.”

“It’s okay, Sheriff. I’m Agent Vedder. Agent’s Young and Angus called me last night.”

“Okay, well, anyway, I just got a rush job back from the lab on those fibers we found on the body. Canine, wolf hairs,” he said, holding up the bag.

Sam, Dean, and I exchanged a look.

“I’m getting a headache,” Dean said, rubbing his eyes.

We decided to head to the tavern to eat.

“I don’t know, man. Looks like we’ve stumbled onto a midnight showing of Dracula Meets Wolf Man. Is that it,” Dean asked, taking a drink.

“I don’t know. I mean Wolf Man seems real enough. Makes Dracula seem less impossible, I guess,” Sam said.

“Werewolves don’t grow wolf hair. That’s just a myth,” I said, taking a bite of a fry.

“Yeah, I know,” Sam said.

“So what, we’ve got a vampire and a werewolf monster-mashing this town,” Dean asked.

He shut up as Jaime walked over, bringing us more beers.

“I didn’t realize you were a fed too,” she said, looking at me.

I nodded, chewing on the bite of burger I had just taken.

“Well, looks like you guys are staying awhile. I heard about Rick Deacon.”

“Yeah, this case just got weird enough for our department,” Dean smiled.

“Well, beers are on me. And just so you know, I get off at midnight tonight,” Jaime said, grabbing our empty glasses.

“Oh, it’s not another girls’ night out?”

“Doesn’t have to be.”

“Okay, then. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Okay, then,” she said, walking off.

Dean licked his lips and picked up his beer, “Hey, you think this Dracula could turn into a bat? That’d be cool.”

Sam and I looked at each other and then at him.

“Are you going to pop him upside the head or do I have to?”

Sam smiled and shook his head. Dean took a drink of his beer and got foam all over his upper lip and nose. We continued eating, talking about random things. We were headed back to our room when Dean got a call.

“Alright. We’ll be right over there.”

“What was that about,” I asked.

“That was Sheriff Deitrich. Ya’ll ain’t gonna believe this one.”

“Come on. We’ve already had Dracula and the Wolf Man. What else could it be? A mummy,” Sam laughed.

“Bingo,” Dean said, popping a uee.

Sam looked at me and then at Dean. “You’ve got to be kidding!”

“Nope. Deitrich is gonna give us more when we get there.”

We got to the museum and met up with Sheriff Deitrich. He told us all the details and then got pulled away, letting us search around the place. I noticed a sticker on the sarcophagus and pulled it off. I lifted it up, letting Sam and Dean see it.

“This sarcophagus isn’t ancient. It’s from a prop house in Philly,” I laughed.

“Oh. Goes well with the bucket of dry ice he was keeping in it,” Dean said, holding up the small bucket, smoke still billowing out of it.

“So, is he making his own special effects,” Sam asked.

“A mummy with a good sense of showmanship,” Dean said.

“This is stupid,” I moaned.

Dean looked at his watch, “Damn it! Jaime. I’m late. You’re good here with the mummy and the crazy—?”

“Yeah,” I said, standing up.

“Yeah, Dean, go,” Sam laughed.

Once Dean left, Sam and I looked around a bit more, but still didn’t find anything useful. We went back to the motel and took a shower.

“Honestly, the more I see, the more I think we just might be dealing with a Shifter,” I said, drying off.

“What makes you say that,” Sam asked, wrapping a towel around his waist.

“Well, the props, the movie monsters… I don’t know for sure, but I just have this hunch.”

We finished getting dressed and sat on the bed, talking, joking, and cuddling. Sam got a call about two hours after we got out of the shower.

“Okay, be right there.”

“Was that Dean? Is he in trouble?”

“No, he just wants us to meet him at the tavern.”

We pulled our shoes and jackets on and headed to the tavern.

“You guys all right,” I asked, walking in.

“Yeah, I think so. And I think I know what’s going on,” Dean said.

“Yeah,” Sam asked.

“Part of it at least,” Dean said, pulling out a towel and opening it.

“Uh… The ear part,” Sam asked.

“Ripped it off Dracula’s head. Touch it.”

Sam looked at him like he was crazy, touching the lobe right above where I was.

“Ugh,” Sam grumbled.

“Feel familiar to you?”

“Oh man. Desah, you were right.”

“Oh joy,” I said, wiping my hand off. “Skin of a Shapeshifter.”

“Just like St. Louis and just like Milwaukee,” Dean said. “Of course, this one’s all whole new buckets of crazy. Oh, and this. I pulled it off during the fight. Look at the label on the ribbon.”

He handed Sam a prop necklace that had the same logo as the sticker I had found on the sarcophagus.

“It’s a costume rental,” Sam scoffed.

“All three monsters, the Dracula, the Wolf Man, the mummy…all the same critter. Which means we need to catch this freak before he Creature-From-The-Black-Lagoons somebody.”

“So you guys are like Mulder and Scully or something? And The X Files are real,” Jaime asked.

“Hmm, no. The X Files is a TV show. This is real,” Dean said.

“Oh,” Jaime laughed.

I could tell she thought we were crazy by the look in her eyes. Dean just smiled, winked at her, and took a shot.

“Okay, so the stagecraft, the costuming. It’s like he’s trying to reenact his favorite monster-movie moments…right down to the bloody murders,” Sam said.

“Wait a second. Who the hell is Mina,” Jaime asked.

“Mina,” Sam asked.

“Yeah, it’s what he called Jaime. He called me Mr. Harker.”

“Jonathan Harker?”

Dean looked at me and inclined his head.

“They’re characters from the movies and novels. Mina, Dracula’s intended bride. Harker, the fiancé that stands in the way,” I said.

“It seems like he’s fixating on you. Like he sees you as his bride,” Sam said.

“Well, lucky me. Heh.”

“But to fixate on you, my guess is that the shifter has to have seen you before or been around you,” Sam said.

“Jaime, has anybody strange come to town? Somebody that has taken specific notice of you.”

“I don’t know, Dean. It’s Oktoberfest. I’m a bartender. There’s lots of people. I—. Wait a second, there is Ed.”

“'Ed Brewer' Ed,” I asked.

“Yeah. He moved here about a month ago. Lucy swears he has a crush on me. He comes in every night. But I don’t think he’s the type of guy –”

“Where does Ed live,” Dean asked.

“I don’t know. But he works at the old movie theater. I think he’s the projectionist there.”

Dean waved his thumb towards the door.

“Take care of Mina,” Sam said.

“Yup,” Dean said.

Sam and I walked out the door.

“Got your knife?”

I opened my jacket, showing him the glinting silver blade, “Do I ever leave home without it?”

He laughed, “Force of habit, babe.”

We walked the few blocks from the tavern to the theater.

“Of course they would be playing Phantom of The Opera. My favorite movie,” I laughed.

Walking in, we heard organ music. Sam pulled out his gun, checked the magazine, and put it back in his belt. We walked into the theater that the music was coming from and saw a person sitting behind the screen. We walked closer, both of our hands by our weapons. We snuck in behind the screen and saw Ed playing in his underwear. He switched to _Bossa Nova_ as we neared. He turned around as Sam and I drew our weapons. He got up, leaning against the Casio, away from the gun and knife that were pointed at him.

“Whoa! You FBI man. What did I --?” He asked as Sam put his gun to Ed’s forehead.

“Shut up! Okay? You know what you did,” Sam snarled.

“What?”

“We know what you are,” I said through gritted teeth.

“I’m not anything. I just like to play the Casio.”

“Had time to grow the ear back, huh,” Sam asked.

“What? Ow!”

I yanked on his ear some more.

“Ow! Ouch! Ouch!”

“It’s supposed to come off,” Sam said.

“No, it’s not,” Ed grunted.

Sam and I looked at each other and then at Ed apologetically. We apologized profusely and then ran out.

“What the hell? I thought he was it,” Sam panted.

“Apparently not. Let’s go back to the tavern.”

We walked in and Sam called Dean when we saw that they weren’t there.

“Dean, hey listen. Ed is not our guy. Um, I’m guessing you went home with Jaime, so just give me a call, okay?”

“Uh, Sam? I think something happened here.”

There was a broken bottle on the floor, three glasses on the table, and a napkin with lipstick on it.

“Lucy,” Sam said, looking at me.

We quickly found out where she lived and sped the entire way there, Sam cursing under his breath. Sam picked the lock and we walked in, weapons at the ready. We slowly walked through the house, checking each room. Sam bumped into a table, knocking a vase to the floor.

“Damn it,” Sam growled.

We found Dean, strapped to a surgical table by metal bars. Sam pulled out his miniature crow bar and went to work on the latches.

“Oh, thank God. Just in the nick of time. Uhn! Guy was about to Frankenstein me.”

Sam got both latches undone and Dean stepped out, wearing lederhosen.

“Hey there, Hansel,” I laughed.

“Shut up,” Dean said, pointing at Sam’s gun.

I handed him mine and pulled out my knife. We looked around at the medieval lair and Sam walked over to a door. Sam went to kick it down but instead just stuck his foot through it. It fell down and Dean looked at him in disbelief.

“Let’s go,” Sam said.

Dean looked around a bit and we walked forward. The next room we came to we saw Jaime lying on the bed in a full-length gown. Sam walked forward, but got grabbed and thrown into the wall. He went right through it, his gun flying out of his hand. He didn’t get up, so I ran to him.

“You will never win, Van Helsing,” the shifter said in Dracula’s accent.

Dean ran up to him and tried to punch him, but he grabbed Dean’s arm and elbowed him repeatedly.

“And you, Harker. Now you die.”

Dean kneed him, “How about now you shut the hell up?”

Dean looked over at the gun, drawing the shifter’s eyes to it too. He kicked Dean and Dean flew to the ground. The shifter lunged for him when Jaime grabbed the gun and shot him.

“Silver?”

The shifter looked at her and then slowly stepped backwards.

“It was Beauty…that killed the Beast. No, Mina, do not weep. Perhaps this is how the movie should end.”

He exhaled and finally died. Both Dean and Jaime just stared.

“Talk about melodrama. Dean, will you help me with Sam? He’s out cold.”

Dean helped me get Sam up and we all walked out to the car, Dean driving Sam and I to the motel. I took care of Sam until he woke up, fully conscious.

“Where’s Dean? Is he okay?”

“Yeah, he’s fine. So is Jaime. They’re at her place and I don’t even want to think about what they’re doing.”

Sam laughed, “Yeah, me neither. Wait, how did I get into my sweats?”

“How do you think, genius?”

“So, no funny business while I was out,” Sam laughed.

“Do you really think I would take advantage of you like that,” I asked sarcastically.

“Who knows with you,” he joked, pulling me into his chest.

I turned around to face him, our noses touching, “Well, at least your eyes aren’t blank.”

“I’m still trying to figure out why that knocked me out cold.”

“Maybe because it was a shifter that threw you into plasterboard. They kind of have some supernatural strength. They could crush you with two fingers if they wanted to.”

“Yeah, I know. At least now I can just curl up with you and relax. I know we’re leaving in the morning.”

“Yeah, Dean’s already said we are.”

“Ok,” Sam said, nuzzling his face into my collarbone, nibbling it a bit.

“Sammy,” I groaned.

“What,” he asked innocently.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

“Who said anything about me not finishing,” he winked.

He kissed his way up to my lips, capturing them in a tender kiss. He pulled me flush against him and I could feel the hard muscles in his chest and abs. He pulled my shirt off while I worked on the drawstring of his pants. He turned onto his back, pulling me on top of him. I stopped him for a second to find a condom, rolling it on slowly to tease him a bit. He grabbed my hips and pulled me onto him.

“I guess I’m controlling tonight,” I winked.

“Not if you don’t do something soon,” he growled.

I squeezed him tightly and he groaned. Before I could start setting a tempo, Sam rolled me onto my back, not breaking contact.

“But,” I pouted.

Sam laughed, “You didn’t move fast enough. Besides, I kind of wanted to do this my way.”

He set a slow tempo, making sure I was getting mine. We both came together, Sam curling me into his chest. We fell asleep shortly afterwards.

 

We woke up, packed up our stuff, and drove into town after Dean called us. Dean and Jaime stood in front of the tavern making out when Sam and I pulled up. We got out and stood by a mailbox, looking around and talking. They looked over at us and we just smiled. They kissed once more and then we started walking off.

“You guys saved my life, you know? So, thanks,” Jaime said.

We nodded and walked closer to the car.

“I like her,” I said.

“Feels good to be back on the job, doesn’t it,” Dean asked.

“Yeah, it does,” Sam said.

“Hero gets the girl. Monster gets the gank. All in all, a happy ending. With a happy ending, no less,” Dean said, walking off.

“Heh. Real classy, Dean,” I said, following him, Sam behind me.

“Hey, all I’m saying is the shifter might have had a point. It’d be nice if life was movie simple. Well, if I was turning life into a movie, I wouldn’t do this Abbot-and-Costello Meet-the-Monster crap,” Dean said.

“Yeah. No, I know what you’d pick,” Sam said.

Dean laughed, “No, you don’t. You don’t.”

Sam shrugged, “Porky’s II.”

“What,” Dean asked.

“You heard me,” Sam smiled.

There was a few seconds of silence as Dean stared incredulously at Sam.

“Lucky guess,” Dean said, walking away again.

Sam followed him, grabbing my hand. Dean started up the car and we got back on the road.


	9. Chapter 9

We drove for days at a time and slept in the car whenever we had to. Sam and I would share the backseat and Dean would sprawl out in the front. A few weeks after Pennsylvania we caught wind of a case in Colorado. Three healthy men had all died of heart attacks, two from Maumee and one in Rock Ridge. We drove into Rock Ridge and got a motel.

“Ok, so we’re all going in as FBI,” Dean asked.

I nodded, getting my badge out and putting it in my suit jacket.

“So, Des, got a garter belt on under that skirt,” Dean asked, teasing.

“How else am I going to carry my dagger,” I said, sliding it into my garter.

Dean laughed, “I’m sure Sammy loves that.”

I smiled and winked. Sam walked out of the bathroom, trying to fix his tie, but failing. I walked over to him and fixed it for him. I slipped into my heels and saw that I was just a few inches shorter than Dean. We walked out to the car and headed for the morgue. We met up with the doctor and he showed us the body.

“Agent Tyler, Agent Perry, Agent Stevens, meet Frank O’Brian,” he said, unzipping the bag.

“He died of a heart attack, right,” I asked.

“Three days ago.”

“Hmm. But O’Brian was 44 years old and according to this…” Sam opened a file, “a marathon runner.”

“Everybody drops dead sooner or later. It’s why I got job security.”

“But Frank kicked it here. Just yesterday, two perfectly healthy men bit it in Maumee, all heart attacks. You don’t think that’s strange,” Dean asked.

“Sounds like Maumee’s problem to me. Why does the FBI give a damn, anyway?”

“We just want to see the results of Frank’s autopsy,” Dean said.

“What autopsy?”

“The one you’re gonna do,” I said.

The doctor started cutting a Y-incision after we suited up.

“First dead body?”

“Far from it,” Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh, good. Because these suckers can get pretty ripe. Hey, hand me those rib cutters, would you?”

Dean handed them over and the doctor started snipping ribs. That’s when the nausea hit. I found the closest waste bucket and started puking.

“Desah, are you ok,” Sam asked, putting a hand on my back.

I held my thumb up and he went back over to the autopsy.

“Is that a wedding ring? I didn’t think Frank was married,” Dean said.

“Ain’t my department.”

“Any idea how he got these,” Sam asked.

“You know what? When you drop dead, you actually tend to drop. Body probably scraped up when it hit the ground. Huh.”

“What,” Sam asked.

“I can’t find any blockages in any of the major arteries.”

I had recovered in enough time to see the doctor reach into the chest cavity and rip out the heart. I went back to the bucket.

“Heart looks pretty damn healthy. Hold that a second would you?”

I didn’t see who he handed the heart to, but I heard Sam chuckle. Shortly after, I heard a squelch and then heard Dean laugh.

“Oh, sorry. Spleen juice.”

Once the body was sewed back up and back in the cooler, I finally got my stomach under control. Sam was cleaning his face off while Dean was scrubbing his hands profusely.

“You sure you’re okay, Desah?”

“I think I will be, Sammy. Are we going over to the sheriff’s office now?”

Dean nodded, drying his hands off. We walked over to the sheriff’s office and gave the deputy our names. He told us the sheriff was busy at the moment and asked us to sit down. There were only two chairs available besides a couch, so Sam and I took couch while Dean sat in a chair. I crossed my legs and my skirt rode up a bit, flashing the edge of my thigh highs. Sam noticed and cleared his throat. I looked down at my leg, up at him, and then winked. The deputy shifted a bit uncomfortably and then smiled broadly. The sheriff opened the door to his office and stuck his head out.

“Hell’s bells, Linus, have you seen my—”

We stood up as soon as he opened the door.

“Who are they?”

“Federal agents, I --,” Linus said.

“And you kept them waiting?”

“You said not to disturb.”

“Come on back,” the sheriff waved.

We walked forward and when we got to the door, he stopped us.

“Shoes off.”

“Well, there goes my height,” I joked, slipping off my heels.

The guys laughed, taking their shoes off. We smiled at the sheriff and walked into his office in our stocking feet. He closed his door and shook our hands.

“Al Britton. Good to meet you.”

“You too,” Sam said.

We sat down after he gestured to the seats.

“Thank you,” I said.

“Ah. Okay,” Al said, loading up on hand sanitizer.

We just looked around a bit and gave each other funny looks.

“So, what can I do for Uncle Sam?”

“Well, we’re looking into the death of Frank O’Brian,” Sam said.

“We understand some of your men found his body,” I said.

“They did. Me and Frank…we were friends. Hell we were Gamecocks.”

Dean laughed and Al looked at him.

“That’s our softball team.”

“Hmm,” Dean nodded.

“They’re majestic animals.”

Dean was trying to come up with a response, but fell short.

“I knew Frank since high school. To be honest, I just this morning got up the strength to go see him. Frank was… He was a good man.”

“Yeah. Big heart,” Dean said.

“Before he died, did you notice Frank acting strange,” I asked.

“Maybe like he was scared of something,” Sam asked.

“Oh, hell, yeah. Real jumpy.”

“You know what scared him,” Sam asked.

“No. Wouldn’t answer his phone. I finally sent some of my boys over to check on him and…well, you know the rest.”

Al started having a coughing fit and slathered his hands in hand sanitizer again after it passed. Dean looked over at us and mouthed, “What?” I shrugged my shoulders.

“So, why do the feds give a crap? You don’t really think there’s a case here.”

“No, no, it’s probably nothing. Just a heart attack,” Dean said.

As we were walking out, Dean looked at us.

“No way that was a heart attack,” he said.

“Definitely no way. Three victims, all with those red scratches. All went from jittery to terrified, to dead within 48 hours,” I said.

“So something scared them to death?”

“All right, so what can do that,” Sam asked.

“What can’t? Ghosts, vampires, chupacabra. Could be a hundred things.”

“Yeah. So we make a list and start crossing things off,” I said.

“Right. Who was the last person to see Frank O’Brian alive?”

“Uh, his neighbor, Mark Hutchins,” Sam said.

“Hang on, hang on,” Dean said.

“What,” I asked.

We stopped walking.

“I don’t like the looks of those teenagers down there.”

Sam and I looked down the street at the Impala. There were a few teenagers standing around, talking. They looked like normal teenagers just having fun in a small town.

“Let’s walk this way,” Dean said, crossing the street.

Sam and I looked at him then looked at each other. Sam raised his eyebrows and I shrugged. We followed Dean, taking a nice walk until the kids left. Afterwards, we drove to Mark Hutchins house. He let us in after checking our badges. Inside his house was almost every type of reptile you could think of. I looked around at some of them, while Dean looked a bit freaked out. We all sat down.

“So, Tyler and Perry. Just like Aerosmith.”

“Yeah, small world,” Sam said.

“So, the last time you saw Frank O’Brian…,” I prodded.

“Monday. He was watching me from the window. I waved at him, but he just closed the curtains.”

“Hmm. Did you speak to him recently? Did he seem different,” Sam asked. “Scared?”

“Oh, totally. He was freaking out.”

We looked over at Dean and he shifted his eyes around the room.

“Do you know--? Uh, do you know what scared him,” Dean asked.

“Well, yeah. Witches,” he said, playing with the snake around his neck.

“Witches? Like--,” I asked.

“Wizard of Oz was on the other night, right? And he said that green bitch was totally out to get him.”

Dean, Sam, and I looked at each other.

“Anything else scare him,” I asked.

“Everything else scared him. Al Qaeda, ferrets, artificial sweetener…those PEZ dispensers with their dead little eyes. Lots of stuff.”

“So, tell me, what was Frank like,” Sam asked.

“I mean, he’s dead, you know, I don’t want to hammer him, but… He got better.”

“Got better,” I asked.

“Well, in high school, he was a dick.”

“A dick,” Sam asked.

“Like a bully. I mean, he probably taped half the town’s butt cheeks together…” Dean chuckled. “…mine included.”

“So he pissed a lot of people off. You think anyone would want to get revenge,” Dean asked.

“Well, I don’t… Frank had a heart attack, right?”

“Just answer the question, sir,” I said.

“No, I don’t think so. Like I said, he got better. And after what happened to his wife—”

“His wife? So he was married,” Dean asked.

“She died, about 20 years ago. Frank was really broken up about it.”

Dean looked at the snake around Mark’s neck and swallowed nervously.

Mark looked down and laughed, “Don’t be scared at Donny, he’s a sweetheart. It’s Marie you gotta look out for. She smells fear.”

Out of the corner of my eye I saw an albino python crawling up the couch right behind me. Dean, sitting on my right, sat very still and tried not to freak out as the snake wrapped around his leg. Sam and I tried not to burst out laughing. We left after Marie slithered off Dean. We went back to the hotel to change and then Dean dropped Sam and I off at Frank’s place while he went to the county clerk’s office.

“Hey, what happened today at the morgue? You’ve never thrown up before."

“I don’t know. Just something has been messing with my stomach for the last couple of days.”

“Okay, well will you check upstairs while I check down here?”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” I said, walking towards the stairs.

Sam grabbed me, wrapping his arm around my waist, “Where do you think you going?”

“I’m going to go do my job,” I laughed.

“Not without a kiss.”

“Geez, Sam, you horn dog!”

Sam laughed and planted a quick, gentle kiss on my lips. I headed upstairs and checked for hex bags, EMF, sulfur, or anything else that might give us a clue as to what we were dealing with. I didn’t find anything, so I went to downstairs and found Sam in the kitchen.

“Did you find anything?”

“Nada,” I said, leaning on the counter.

“Okay, let’s go find Dean. He should be parked somewhere near here.”

“Hey, want to prank him?”

“No, because that will start a war and I don’t want you caught in the middle of that,” Sam said, grabbing my hand.

We walked out and saw the Impala.

“Well, you know your brother better than I do,” I laughed, walking towards the car.

I got to the car and opened the door, Dean jumping ten feet in the air.

“Hey, Dean,” I laughed, sliding in next to him.

Sam got in right behind me, “Any luck at the county clerk’s office?”

“I’m not sure I’d call it luck,” Dean said, handing us a piece of paper. “Frank’s wife, Jessie, was a manic depressive. She went off her meds back in ’88 and vanished. They found her two weeks later, three towns over strung up in her motel room. Suicide.”

“Any chance Frank helped her along to the other side,” I asked.

“No, Frank was working a swing shift when she disappeared. Airtight alibi,” Dean said, starting the car.

We drove down the street and Dean looked over at us.

“So, how was Frank’s pad?”

“Clean. We searched it from top to bottom. No EMF, no hex bags, no sulfur,” Sam said.

“So probably no ghosts, no witches, no demons,” Dean said.

“Three down and 97 to go,” I said, laying my head back.

“Yeah. Dude, you’re going 20.”

“And?”

“That’s the speed limit,” Sam said.

“What? Safety’s a crime now?”

Sam and I exchanged a look and I laid my head back.

“Dude, where are you going? That was our hotel.”

“Sam, I’m not going to make a left hand turn into oncoming traffic. I’m not suicidal.”

Something started humming and I looked up.

“Did I just say that? That’s kind of weird.”

“You hear something,” I asked.

Sam searched his pockets and found the EMF meter. He held it up and moved it from me to Dean and then back to him. The closer it got to Dean, the crazier it went.

“What the hell? Am I haunted? Am I haunted?”

Dean started freaking out and Sam called Bobby. He ran through what was going on and then hung up.

“Bobby said he’ll look into it and call us when he finds something.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I’m exhausted,” I said.

We finally made it to the hotel and Dean parked, letting me out. I got up to our room, took a shower after puking again, got dressed in one of Sam’s shirts, and crawled into bed.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to someone brushing the hair off my face. I grabbed the hand and opened my eyes. I saw Sam and relaxed my grip.

“Come on, we’re moving down to the first floor.”

“Why?”

“Well, Dean has ghost sickness and he doesn’t want to come all the way up here. Thankfully they had one room available.”

“Ghost sickness,” I asked, getting up and stretching.

“Yeah some cultures believe spirits can infect the living with disease which is why…”

“They stopped displaying bodies in houses and took them to funeral homes instead,” I finished.

“Took the words right out of my mouth,” Sam winked.

“Well, it’s a great mouth.”

“So is yours. But you might want to put some pants on.”

“You know you like it,” I winked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

“Yeah, I do. And as much as I’d love to take advantage of the fact that all you’re wearing is my shirt, I have a sick brother downstairs.”

I sighed, “Okay, let me get dressed and get my stuff together.”

We rounded up all our things and headed downstairs. Once we settled in, Sam and I left Dean in the room while we went to go research more. While we were out we grabbed a few food items, enjoying some couple time. When we walked back into the room, we noticed the clock lying on the floor, shattered.

“Everything all right,” Sam asked.

“Oh yeah. Just peachy. Find anything,” Dean asked, raising his beer.

We put our bags on the table and went to sit with Dean. Sam took the chair, propping his feet up on the coffee table like Dean. I took a seat on the couch next to Dean, curling my feet under me.

“Yeah. Jessie O’Brian’s body was cremated. So I’m pretty sure she’s not our ghost,” Sam said.

Dean started scratching his arm, which was looking worse.

I slapped his other arm, “Hey! Quit picking at that.”

He looked at me and stopped

“How you feeling,” Sam asked.

“Awesome,” Dean smiled. “It’s nice to have my head up on the chopping block again. I almost forgot what that feels like.”

“Smart-ass,” I laughed.

Dean started to take a drink of his beer, “It’s freakin’ delightful.”

“We’ll keep looking,” Sam said.

After Dean took a swallow of beer he started to cough and choke.

“You okay? Hey,” I asked.

Dean got up and ran to the sink.

“Dean,” Sam asked, running after him.

“Dean, hey,” I said, standing behind them.

Dean coughed something up, picked it up, running water over it to clear the blood.

“What the…,” Dean asked, holding up a woodchip.

“We’ve been completely ignoring the biggest clue we have: you,” I said.

Dean turned around, “I don’t wanna be a clue.”

Sam stepped up next to him, “The abrasions, this. The disease, it’s trying to tell us something.”

“Tell us what, wood chips?”

“Heh. Exactly,” Sam said.

I got out my laptop and started researching the markings on the woodchip. I found that it belonged to a place called Cassity and Sons Lumber Mill.

“That’s right in this town,” Dean said, reading over my shoulder.

“No shit Sherlock,” I laughed.

"Then dig deeper, Watson," Dean joked.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled.

“All right. Let’s go,” Sam said, grabbing the keys.

As we were walking out, I got a call from one of my friends. I told the guys to go on without me because it was possibly important. They both hugged and kissed me, walking out the door. I answered my phone and sat down on the couch.

“Hey Eliyah, what’s going on?”

_“Not much to be honest. Just called to see how you’ve been.”_

“Other than some slight morning sickness, I’ve been peachy.”

_“What?!? You’re pregnant!?!”_

I grimaced, “Pretty sure, but I haven’t taken a test yet.”

_“So who’s the dad?”_

“I’ve told you about the Winchester brothers, right?”

_“Dean and Sam, right?”_

“Yep. Well, Sam and I’ve been sleeping together for about three months now.”

_“Have you told him?”_

“No because I want to be sure I am first.”

_“How long has it been since your last period?”_

“Umm…I’m almost a month late. But you know how stressful our jobs are.”

_“Not that stressful. I’ve never missed a period.”_

“I’m not you, Eliyah.”

_“No, you’re not, but you need to go get a test and make damn sure.”_

I got up and walked to the door, “That’s why I’m glad you called. The guys went out to look around at a place and they won’t be back for about an hour.”

I walked down to a convenience store, talking to Eliyah the entire time.

_“So, you’re on a case.”_

“Yeah, three healthy men suddenly dropped dead for heart attacks all within a day of each other.”

_“That’s definitely worth checking into.”_

“That’s why we’re here. You’ll never guess what it is.”

_“Lay it on me.”_

I bought a test after looking at a few of them and walked back to the hotel.

“Ghost sickness.”

_“Really? I haven’t heard that one in awhile.”_

“Yeah, and unfortunately Dean has it.”

I got back to the room and read the directions on the box.

“So it takes 5 minutes for it to get an accurate reading. Time to pee on a stick. Oh joy.”

After that, I set and started my timer.

“Now just to wait and see.”

_“So, you said that Dean has this ghost sickness?”_

“Yeah, but we don’t know who’s ghost yet. Hopefully the guys might find out today.”

My timer went off and I walked into the bathroom, still talking to Eliyah. I looked down at the stick and my heart skipped a beat. I slid down to the floor and caught my breath.

_“So, what’s it say?”_

“It says I’m pregnant.”

_“With the way you sound I don’t know whether to say congrats or I’m sorry.”_

“How about a way to tell my boyfriend.”

_“Umm, show him the test.”_

“I got the kind that says either Pregnant or Not Pregnant, so I guess that could work.”

_“Smart girl. Hey, I gotta go. The vamp I’ve been tailing just walked out.”_

“All right. Chop its head off for me.”

_“Will do. Talk to you later.”_

We hung up and I just sat there until Sam and Dean walked in.

“Desah, you will never believe what Dean did. Where are you,” Sam laughed.

He turned the corner and saw me sitting on the bathroom floor. He rushed to me and checked me out.

“I’m not sick, Sam.”

“Then what’s the matter?”

I pointed up to the counter and Sam’s face dropped.

“But we always use protection!”

“One must have broke or something. _I_ haven’t slept with anyone else.”

“How long,” Sam asked through gritted teeth.

“I’m about a month late.”

“So we can do something about this.”

“Sam, leave her alone! Can’t you see she’s damn near catatonic?”

Dean helped me up and walked me over to my bed.

“Damn it! I’ve got a case to solve, a sick brother, and now a pregnant girlfriend. And if that wasn’t enough, the fucking apocalypse is breathing down our damn necks!”

Sam started tugging at his hair, something he did only when he was extremely stressed.

“Des, are you ok?”

“I think I will be Dean. So, what did you guys find out today?”

Sam started changing into his suit, “The ghost’s name is Luther Garland. We’re going to head over to the Sheriff’s office and see if we can get the file.”

“You wanna come with us,” Dean asked.

I was about to answer when a wave of nausea hit me. I booked it to the bathroom and threw up the little that was in my stomach.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’,” Dean said.

I waved my hand at them to go and curled in on myself. While they were gone, I called Bobby.

_“Got something new for me? Have you found Dean?”_

“Bobby, I need to talk to you,” I cried.

_“What’s wrong? Did Sam not find Dean?”_

“Dean’s missing?”

_“Yeah, apparently he just ran off. We think the delusions might have started up.”_

“Oh great. But that’s not why I’m calling. I’m pregnant and Sam didn’t seem too thrilled by the news.”

_“Cut him some slack. Look at everything that’s going on right now.”_

“Yeah, I know. But I need your honest opinion and don’t sugar coat it because you’re my godfather.”

_“What is it?”_

“Do you think I should keep this baby?”

Bobby sighed, _“That’s something only you can decide, Haddesah.”_

“I know, but I just wish someone could give me a little guidance sometimes. I’ve been lost without my mom.”

We talked for a few more minutes until my phone beeped, telling me had another call coming in. I looked at the caller I.D. and told Bobby that I would talk to him later.

“What’s up,” I sniffled.

_“Have you been crying?”_

“Aren’t you the observant one,” I said sarcastically.

_“Desah, I don’t want to fight right now. Have you seen or heard from Dean? He’s not answering his phone.”_

“No and Bobby told me what happened.”

_“Just let me know if he turns up.”_

“I will.”

_“Hey, Dessie?”_

“Yeah?”

_“I’m sorry about how I reacted earlier. There’s just a lot going on right now.”_

“I know, but how do you think I feel?”

Sam chuckled, _“Yeah, I can imagine. I’m going to look for Dean a bit. I love you.”_

“I love you. I’ll call you if I hear from him.”

_“Okay. Thanks.”_

We hung up and I tried Dean’s cell. No answer. Thirty minutes later, Dean came busting in the room, panting. I called Sam and told him. Dean just sat on the edge of the bed, trying to catch his breath. Sam came in shortly after I called him. He handed me a file and I started reading.

“I looked everywhere for you, Dean. How the hell did you get here?”

“Ran,” he said, looking up at Sam.

Sam sighed and sat on the bed next to me.

“What do we do now? I mean, I got less than four hours on the clock. I’m gonna die, Sammy.”

“No, you’re not. We’re going to figure something out.”

“Back,” Dean asked.

“What are you talking about,” I asked.

“I think the hallucinations are getting worse.”

Dean stood up and then pressed his back against the wall.

“No. You get out of my brother, you evil son of a bitch!”

Dean started struggling and choking. Sam got up and ran to him.

“Hey, hey, hey, Dean. Hey. Dean. Dean. Dean!”

Dean panted and Sam shook him a bit. Sam called Bobby and walked out of the room to talk to him. He came back in shortly afterwards. We lay in our bed, whispering so that we wouldn’t wake Dean.

“Ok, Bobby and I are going to take care of this ghost. Desah, I want you to stay here and keep an eye on Dean.”

“But-”

“No buts. Bobby thinks it’s a good idea too.”

“Fine, but what do I do if he starts, you know, really losing it?”

“Just try to keep him as calm as possible.”

“All right. But how are you going to take down this ghost? From what I read, he was road-hauled.”

“Yeah, that’s why Bobby’s coming to help out. I better get some sleep. We’re meeting in a couple of hours.”

He kissed me on the lips tenderly. Before he wrapped me in his arms, he leaned down and kissed my stomach. He kept one arm wrapped around my stomach protectively the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up early the next morning and saw that Sam had already left. I rolled over to his side of the bed and felt a piece of paper. I sat up to read it.

_Don’t worry about me or Bobby. Take care of Dean. Bobby and I will take care of this. I love you – Sam xo_

I got up and made me some cereal, sitting down on the couch to watch some TV. I had only taken a few bites when my stomach rejected it and I made a beeline to the bathroom. Dean woke up while I was retching. He came in and held my hair back.

“Doing okay,” he asked.

I laid my head back on the tub, “What do you think?”

Dean laughed, “Yeah, guess that was a dumb question.”

“Just a bit, but what about you? How are you doing?”

“Been better. Let’s go watch some TV.”

I nodded and Dean helped me up. Half the morning was spent between the couch and the bathroom. We watched cartoons and whenever I caught Dean scratching, I would bop his hand. We were watching Gumby when someone had lassoed Pokey and dragged him through the streets.

Dean grimaced, “Oh, this isn’t helping.”

I turned the TV off and Dean’s phone started ringing. He answered it, putting it on speaker.

“Hey,” Dean said.

_“Hey. So just ride out the trip, okay? You’re gonna be fine. We got a plan.”_

“What is it,” I asked.

_“Just a good plan, all right? Now hang in there, Dean.”_

Sam hung up and Dean just stared off into space while I played with my silver knife. Someone started pounding on the door and Dean hid behind the chair. I pulled my knife out and held it loosely, ready to strike. The door fell in and there stood Al, the sheriff.

“Sheriff,” I said.

“What are you doing,” Dean asked, glancing to the gun Al was carrying.

“Why are you looking into Luther Garland’s death?”

I noticed his sleeve had blood on it and I could tell just by his mannerisms that he had the ghost sickness.

“Hey. Hey, you’re sick. You’re sick, you’re sick, all right? Just like me, okay?”

“You both need to relax,” I said calmly, stepping between them.

Al smacked me across the face with his gun and I landed on the couch holding my cheek.

“Frank O’Brian was my friend. So he made a mistake. So I didn’t bust him. So what? And you’re gonna bring me down over that? No, sir.”

He raised his gun and pointed it directly at Dean’s chest. Dean knocked the gun out of his hand and then they locked up on each other. Al got a couple of shots in, and then Dean pushed him off, directly into the coffee table. Dean and I stood over him as he clutched his chest.

“Get away from me.”

“Al. you gotta calm down,” Dean said.

“Get back!”

Al gasped, clutching his chest, finally laying still. I checked his pulse then looked at Dean, grabbing a blanket to cover him up. I sat on the edge of my bed after getting an ice pack for my cheek. Dean sat on the edge of his, scratching his arm. He started panting and looking around. He saw a bible and clutched it to his chest.

He glanced to his right and shut his eyes tight, “Oh! No. No.”

He tensed up and then stood up, “You – You are not real.”

He pointed the bible over to the bed and looked off into the distance. Then he looked down to a child size level and breathed heavily through his nose. He groaned, doubling over and clutching his chest. I got up and ran to his side.

He went down on his knees, “You are not real.”

“Why me? Why did I get infected?”

“What,” Dean asked.

He started breathing really hard, clutching his chest and throat, backing into our bags.

“Dean, you gotta calm down.”

All of a sudden, Dean took a deep breath and coughed. He sat up and looked around.

“Are you okay?”

He looked down at his arms, they were clear. He laid back and tried to catch his breath.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” I laughed.

Bobby and Sam pulled up about 15 minutes later. They both hugged us and then Sam turned his attention to me.

“What the hell happened to your cheek?”

“Al pistol whipped me, but its fine. It’ll be bruised for a day or two.”

He gently kissed my cheek and then we packed all our stuff up and headed down the road to a little rest area and parked. Dean handed out beers after we got out and I took one. Sam grabbed it from me and Bobby waved his off.

“Why can’t I have that?”

“The baby,” they all said in unison.

I leaned against the car and Sam put his arm around my shoulder, taking a drink of his beer.

“So you guys road-hauled a ghost with a chain,” I asked.

“Iron chain, etched with spell work,” Sam said, pointing at Bobby.

“Hmm. Well, that’s a new one,” Dean said, taking a drink.

“That’s what he was most afraid of. It was pretty brutal though,” Sam said.

“On the upside, I’m still alive, so go team.”

“Yeah. How are you feeling, by the way,” I asked.

“Fine.”

“You’re sure, Dean? Because this line of work can get awful scary,” Bobby said.

“I’m fine. What, you wanna hunt? I’ll hunt. I’ll kill anything.”

“Aww,” Sam cooed.

“He’s adorable,” I laughed, Bobby and Sam joining in.

“Whatever,” Dean pouted.

“I gotta get out of here. Haddesah, take care of yourself,” he said, hugging me. “You boys drive safe.”

“You too, Bobby,” Sam said.

“Hey, thanks,” Dean said.

Bobby waved, got into his car, and drove off.

“So, uh, what did you see? Near the end, I mean,” Sam asked.

“Well, besides a cop beating my ass?”

“Hey, he got me too.”

“Seriously,” Sam said.

Dean looked over at us and sucked his teeth, “Howler monkeys. The whole room full of them. Those things creep the hell out of me.”

“Right,” I scoffed.

“No, just the usual stuff, Sammy. Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

He took another drink and stared at the ground for a few minutes.

“So, what are we going to do about the two of you?”

“I can still hold my own, Dean. Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean anything.”

“Desah, I really don’t want you fighting while you’re pregnant with my child.”

“Geez, Sam. That’s a bit archaic don’t you think?”

“Seriously guys, we need to talk about this. We’re on the road a lot and I know how many appointments you’re going to have to go to, Des.”

“I don’t really want to think about that just yet, Dean,” I said, crossing my arms over my stomach.

“Dean’s right though. You’re not going to be able to hunt right up until you give birth.”

“I know okay! But I don’t want to be sitting in my house by myself for months!”

“Do you have any friends that could stay with you,” Dean asked.

“They’re all hunters.”

“What about staying at Bobby’s,” Sam asked.

I sighed, relenting, “Fine, but only when I get too big to fight, or something goes wrong.”

“Good enough for me,” Dean said, finishing his beer.

“Do you want me to drive since I’m not allowed to drink?”

Dean tossed me the keys, “Have at 'er. I’m tired and want to get some sleep. I know Sammy’s just about dead on his feet too.”

“Am not,” Sam yawned.

I gave him a look and got in the front seat, Sam sliding in next to me and Dean getting in the back. Dean was asleep before we hit the main road.

“The next town we stay in, I want you to get a check-up.”

“Sam-”

“Don’t 'Sam' me, Haddesah. I want to make sure you’re healthy.”

I took a deep breath, “Fine.”

My phone rang, “Hello?”

_“Haddesah?”_

“Yeah," I said, taking another deep breath as I recognized my aunt’s voice.

_“How have you been?”_

“What do you want Martha?”

_“Please don’t be like that. I called because I need your help.”_

“What’s wrong?”

_"I’m pretty sure it’s a ghost, but it’s been so long that I’m not 100% sure.”_

“Well, I’m in Colorado right now, so it’s going to take me a few days to get to Indiana.”

_“Thank you. I just need a real hunter. I’m not one anymore, but you know that.”_

“Yeah, I know.”

I hung up and Sam glanced at me, concern in his eyes. My fists were clenched around the steering wheel and I was speeding more than usual.

“Who’s Martha,” Sam asked, clearing his throat.

“My aunt,” I said through gritted teeth.

“So what’s up?”

“She thinks she has a ghost.”

“Ok…”

“She was raised a damn hunter. That shit doesn’t just leave you. You know that. I just find it funny that she hasn’t had _anything_ to do with me since my parents died. She blames me and she’s _still_ convinced that I could’ve saved them. And now all of a sudden she needs _my_ help,” I scoffed.

“So, we’re going to Indiana?”

“Do you think Dean would mind?”

“He’s the one that let you drive.”

With that, Sam laid his head back and proceeded to fall asleep. I let him since he had a rough day. As he slept, he got pretty gassy. I had to pull over several times to barf. After I had to pull over the last time, I kicked him awake.

“You know, I can deal with the morning sickness and shit, but when you get toxic it makes it worse. Did you have a burrito or something?”

“Not that I remember. How long was I out?”

“About eight hours,” I yawned.

“Pull over. I’ll drive while you sleep.”

I nodded, pulled over, and switched places with Sam. I laid down with my head on Sam’s leg. I fell asleep almost instantly.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up repeatedly to puke. Sam or Dean would pull the car over and take turns holding my hair back as I emptied my stomach onto the roadside. We were pulled over for the second time in an hour when Sam called Bobby. I was partially asleep as I listened to Sam’s half of the conversation.

“I’m worried about her Bobby…Yeah, she hasn’t eaten much of anything but just about every half hour or so we have to pull over for her to puke…No, I haven’t…Um, we’re on our way to Indiana…Yeah her aunt needs some help…No, a ghost possibly…Ok, we’ll see you then.”

“What’s wrong with her, Sammy?”

“I don’t know. Bobby thinks he might know what's going on. He’s meeting us in Indiana to take here back to his place. She has a room there and Bobby can take care of her. He said she needs medical treatment.”

“I’m sure she does. I mean, she looks like she’s burning up.”

“She claims she’s freezing. Her forehead is literally blazing, but the rest of her is cold and clammy.”

“You said Bobby is meeting us in Indiana. Why are we heading there?”

“Her aunt called and asked if she could check out a possible haunting. Hey, can you drive? I want to take care of her.”

“Yeah , just pull over and we’ll swap.”

I felt the car stop and heard the doors open. I felt another bout of nausea coming on and bolted out the door, Sam right behind me. Once I finished, we both got in the backseat and I leaned on Sam’s shoulder.

“This was never in What To Expect When You’re Expecting,” I mumbled.

“When did you read that,” Dean asked.

“When I was 17 and thought I was pregnant.”

“You never told me that,” Sam said, brushing off the hair that was sticking to my face.

“It never came up. Besides I was young and stupid.”

“How are you feeling,” Sam asked.

“Shitty. I really wish my mom was here.”

“I know babe. I’m sorry,” Sam kissed my forehead. “Damn, you’re still burning up.”

“Can we please find a clinic or something,” Dean said, slamming the wheel.

“Um…Dean…can you pull over?”

As soon as the car stopped, I got out and emptied my stomach, which pretty much just had a few liquids in it. Which was pretty much all I could hold down. My phone started ringing and Sam answered it for me.

“Hello…Yeah, this is Sam…Oh, hi Eliyah…Um, she’s not feeling so great right now…How did you know…Oh, ok…Yeah, here she is.”

Sam handed me the phone and brushed the hair off my neck.

“Hey Liyah.”

_“How bad is it?”_

“Pretty bad. We have to stop just about every half hour. I can’t keep any solids down and I’m just barely keeping liquids down.”

_“Ever heard of hyperemesis gravidarum?”_

“I highly doubt this is HG, but it feels about that severe,” I said, getting into the car.

_“Where are you?”_

“We’re almost in Indianapolis.”

_“Man, I’m already home. Keep me posted though, ok?”_

“Sounds like a plan.”

We hung up and I leaned on Sam’s muscular chest. He wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I drifted off into a restless doze. I dreamt of vampires, demons, werewolves, and every other nasty creature I had hunted over the years. They were all trying to rip the unborn child from my body.

“NO! He’s mine,” I yelled, startling myself awake.

“Shh…it’s okay, Haddesah. Just a nightmare,” Sam said, rubbing my back.

I curled into his chest, “They were all trying to get him though.”

“Him,” Dean asked.

“In my dreams the baby is always a little boy.”

“Wait, how long have you had these dreams,” Sam asked.

“I can’t explain it either. But the dreams started the night I found out I was pregnant.”

“Well, that rules out African dream root,” Dean said.

We had just entered Indianapolis and were looking for a hospital. We found St. Vincent’s and Dean pulled in. Sam carried me in and we filled out the paperwork. They brought me back, had me change into a gown, and asked a few questions about what I was able to keep down and such. I told them that I was barely holding down liquids and solids were a firm no. They put me on an IV drip to rehydrate me while I was waiting on the doctor.

“Sam, while we’re waiting on the doctor will you go check on Martha?”

“I’ll do it. Sam, stay here with her.”

I gave Dean the address and he walked out. Soon after, the doctor walked in.

“So, Haddesah, how are we doing tonight?”

“Hold that thought,” I said, motioning for the bucket and empting my stomach again.

“Not good, I see,” the doctor chuckled.

“Well, aren’t you the observant one,” I asked sarcastically.

“Sorry doc. My fiancé tends to become a little sarcastic when she’s not feeling well,” Sam laughed.

“That’s okay. I’m used to it. Ok, now according to this your temperature is around 104, bp is 120 over 80, and heart rate is at an even 76 beats per minute. How many months along are you?”

“I just found out I was pregnant last week.”

“Ah ok. Well, usually a body will abort a fetus with a fever like that. The only thing I can think it would be is hyperemesis gravidarum, so once you’re rehydrated we will get you out of here. However while you’re here, we’ll do your first pregnancy checkup. We can give you an estimated due date.”

“What about the nausea once I leave?”

“There is an anti-nausea medication that I’ve already written a prescription for and they’re filling it in the pharmacy now. I’ll have a nurse bring it up here when it’s ready.”

“Sounds like a plan doc,” I smiled weakly.

He nodded and walked out. A few other people walked in and out, doing various tasks and running tests and such. After about an hour of being poked and prodded, I was extremely cranky and Sam had to keep me from biting the heads off a few nurses. The doctor came back in, smiling.

“Looks like you’ll be a mom sometime early June. The tests are saying June 9th.”

“So, we conceived around early September,” Sam swallowed.

“Looks that way. We’ll have you discharged shortly, Haddesah.”

He walked out again and I looked over at Sam, who looked as white as a ghost.

“Sam, what’s the matter?”

“Um...early September…I was kind of…you know…”

“Ruby? And the blood?”

Sam nodded and Dean walked in, sitting in the other chair.

“It was just a family of raccoons in the attic. But I see where you get your looks,” Dean winked. “That cousin of yours…damn.”

“You better have kept your hands to yourself, Dean Winchester. I know she looks legal, but she’s 13.”

“Geez, think the worst of me,” he smirked.

“Anyway, thanks. By the way, I’m due around June 9th and I’ll be discharged soon.”

“So, what is this thing that’s causing this?”

“Hyperemesis gravidarum, HG for short. Basically it’s just severe morning sickness,” Sam said.

“You okay, Sammy? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Dean laughed.

“Nah, I’m just tired.”

“Well, your aunt told me about a motel down the street from here. I found it and it had a vacancy, so we’ll head over there once we’re done.”

“Sounds good to me. We get the bed by the bathroom.”

“Of course,” Dean laughed.

I was discharged shortly afterwards with the anti-nausea medication safely in my pocket. As we drove to the motel, I called Eliyah.

“Well, looks like its HG.”

_“Did I call it or what,”_ Eliyah laughed.

“Way to toot your own horn,” I chuckled.

_“Yeah, well, I gotta go. My neighbor was watching my dog for me and I’m sure he’s driving her nuts.”_

“Ok, I’ll talk to you later.”

_“Sounds like a plan. And if you’re ever near Oklahoma, you better come see me!”_

“I will. Don’t worry,” I laughed.

We hung up and we all walked into the room. I laid out on the bed closest to the bathroom and snuggled into Sam’s muscular chest. Dean sprawled out on the bed next to ours and started snoring.

Sam looked deep into my eyes, “You’re beautiful, you know that right?”

“You’re just saying that,” I blushed.

“No, I’m not. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve met. Not only on the outside, but on the inside too.”

Before I could respond, he pulled my face close to his and captured my lips in a sweet, soft, lingering kiss that curled my toes.

“I love you, Haddesah Halloway.”

I smiled, “I love you, Sam Winchester.”

He bent closer to my stomach and whispered, “And I love you, baby Winchester.”

He kissed my stomach and then we curled up and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up in a cold sweat. It took me a minute to remember where I was. I looked over at Sam and he just gave me a puzzled look. I was about to answer his unspoken question when my stomach flipped and I ran to the bathroom. Sam followed me in, holding my hair, and rubbing my back. When I finished, I brushed my teeth and drank some water. Dean was still asleep, so Sam and I sat at the head of our bed and talked baby names.

“What about John for a boy and Donna for a girl,” I asked.

“We can also use Patrick or Mary. I’m guessing you want to use our parents’ names.”

“For at least one name. I want our parents alive in our kids.”

“They will be. We’ll make sure of it,” Sam said, wrapping me into his chest.

Dean finally woke up and we smiled at him.

Dean cleared his throat, “Okay…So, when is Bobby getting here?”

“He said he’d call when he crossed the state line,” Sam said.

That’s when Sam's cell rang.

“Heya Bobby…Yeah we’re at the motel…Yeah she’s doing a bit better…Kay. Bye.”

“I’m guessing that was Bobby,” I laughed.

“Yeah. He’ll be here in about 20 minutes.”

“So what’s the plan,” Dean asked.

“We’re gonna wait here ‘til Bobby gets here,” Sam said.

“I’m gonna go to the car and get a few things,” Dean said.

"We'll be here," Sam said, curling me further into his side.

He bent down, and kissed me. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. He pulled me flush against his chest, pulling my shirt off and tossing it on the floor by our bed. I got his shirt off as soon as he dropped mine. No sooner had I started on Sam’s jeans, Dean walked in.

“I was gone for maybe two minutes and you two are all over each other!”

“Sorry, Dean. Hormones,” I laughed, pulling my shirt on.

“That’s an excuse for horny teenagers,” Dean said.

“It’s not just an excuse. Pregnancy hormones are a bitch. Why do you think I’ve been puking my guts out?”

“Touché.”

“Douche,” Sam laughed.

I rolled my eyes and felt my stomach flip flop. I ran to the bathroom and this time Dean followed me in. He held my hair and rubbed my back, just like Sam. He wet down a washcloth and dapped my forehead with it when I was down.

“You’re actually very nurturing,” I smiled weakly.

“Heh. Who do you think took care of Sammy all these years?”

“True.”

“He’s really worried about you though.”

“The feeling’s mutual there.”

I started retching again, but nothing came out except stomach acid.

“Ouch. That’s what I hate the most. My stomach rejects everything I put in it.”

“I’m gonna go get you some Gatorade or something.” Dean helped me up and kissed my forehead. “And you’re still running a fever.”

“I’m sure that will pass.”

We walked back into the room with Dean’s arm around my waist. Sam stood up and came to my other side.

“Guys, I’m not that weak! I can walk on my own!”

They sat me on the bed, “Okay, fine. When Bobby gets here then we’ll see.”

I rolled my eyes at Sam's over protectiveness.

“I’m gonna go over to that Wal-Mart and see if they have something to keep her hydrated and maybe something to knock that fever down,” Dean said, putting on his jacket.

“Could you look for prenatal vitamins too,” Sam asked.

“Already on the list.”

I rolled my eyes and leaned back on the headboard. As soon as Dean left, Sam came over and wrapped me in his arms, kissing me on the cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck, buried my face in the crook of his neck, and started crying.

“What’s the matter babe?”

“It’s these stinkin’ hormones. Right now I really want to jump you, but at the same time I want to curl up and cry.”

“It’s okay, baby. This will pass,” he said, pulling my face towards his and kissing me tenderly.

A switch flipped and I was on him, pulling his shirt off and running my hands down his chest, his abs, taking in every little dip, curve, and scar. I pushed him on his back and took charge. Within minutes, we were both climaxing.

“Damn, that was good,” I panted.

“Yeah, it was,” Sam said, pulling me into his chest and nuzzling my collarbone.

“At least these hormones are good for something.”

“Yeah, but now we need to get dressed.”

“We have time for a shower. Both of us have been sweating and stuff for the last few hours.”

He kissed my collarbone and we went to get in the shower. We got dressed once we were done and I snuggled back into Sam’s muscular chest. Dean walked back in about 5 minutes later with a plastic bag.

“Ok, I got Gatorade, Pediasure, a fever reducer for pregnant women, and a few prenatal vitamins that the pharmacist recommended.”

He handed me one of the Pediasures and set the rest up on the table between the beds while I took a few swigs. We heard a knock on the door and we all went for our guns. Dean looked out the peephole, lowered his gun, and opened the door. Bobby walked in and walked directly towards me, kneeling in front of me and checking my forehead.

“How are you feeling?”

“A bit better, but I’m still pretty shitty.”

“When was the last time you puked?”

I held up my finger and ran to the bathroom, Sam right behind me. I brushed my teeth and walked back out once I was done.

“Are we counting that,” I asked.

“I’m guessing you’re throwing everything up?”

“Yeah, she is,” Sam said, wrapping his arms around my waist, hands resting on my stomach.

“So, you’re not getting all the nutrients you need.”

“No, and trust me, I can tell. I feel slow and achy. I get cold really easily but while I’m freezing my body decides it’s burning up.”

“What did the doctor say?”

“Most of my symptoms are of HG.”

“I was afraid of that. Your mom had that while she was pregnant with you. I was hoping that you wouldn’t get it too, but that’s what an old man gets for hoping.”

“You’re not that old, Bobby,” I laughed.

“Well, you’re gonna be staying with me for a while. I’ve got your room all set up again. Dean and Sam are going to be all over the country in the next few months and if you’re this bad in your first month, I’d hate to see what you’re gonna be like later on.”

“I know, Bobby. I already told the guys that if something goes wrong then I would stay with you. This is seems to be something wrong,” I sighed.

“Ok, now get your things. I wanna be on the road before it gets too dark.”

“Gotcha,” I said, getting up and putting stray clothes in my duffel.

Dean grabbed it once I was done and Sam shouldered my backpack. We walked out of the room and out to Bobby’s car. They put my bags in the trunk and Dean wrapped me in a hug. He kissed the top of my head like a big brother before letting me go.

“Take care of her, Bobby.”

“Hey, idjit I’ve taken care of her long before you two chuckleheads were in the picture,” Bobby laughed.

Sam wrapped me in his arms and I started tearing up.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’ll make sure we come up there sometime soon. You’re not going to be alone in all this.”

He tilted my face up to meet his, wiping the tears from my face tenderly. He leaned down and kissed me.

“I love you,” Sam said.

“I love you.”

Sam and Dean both gave Bobby a quick hug and then we were off down the road.

“Now, Dean knows I’m your godfather, right?”

“I think Sam might have told him, but I’m not sure. Why?”

“Because he knows that whoever they put in my care, I’ll take good care of them. You must have bonded with Dean pretty good for him to say that to me.”

“Yeah, he and Sam have kinda been trading off holding my hair back and such. He’s been really protective over me ever since they found out I was pregnant.”

“That’s probably because he wants a family.”

“So, you could tell too?”

“Yeah and honestly I’m surprised that Sam hasn’t picked up on it yet.”

“Sam’s changed, Bobby. When he first found out I was pregnant, he was pretty pissed. Dean’s the one that backed him off of me.”

He sighed, “I know. He hasn’t been the same since Dean died. He went rogue for a full month before you came along. And even then he went behind your back.”

“Don’t remind me. Maybe with it just being him and Dean it’ll help him out a bit. Hopefully he won’t worry about me as much.”

“Oh, he’ll worry about you. He’ll call you just about every damn day. That’s just the way Sam is.”

“Yeah, I know. Hey, Bobby, can you pull over?”

He pulled over and I got out, tying my hair back. I got rid of the little in my stomach and got back in the car, wiping my mouth on the back of my sleeve.

“Is it mainly stomach acid?”

“Yeah because by the time I get anything in my stomach, it rejects it. It feels like it’s starting to reject itself.”

“Well, doesn’t that sound pleasant,” Bobby asked, getting back on the road.

“Heh, yeah, it’s freakin’ delightful,” I grumbled, laying my forehead on the cool glass.

We drove through the night, only stopping a few times for me. We made it to Bobby’s in a little over two days. We unloaded everything and I put my bags in my room, calling Sam.

_“You guys make it okay?”_

I laughed, “Yeah, we did.”

_“How are you feeling?”_

“Better and I’m actually hungry too. Can you believe that?”

_“Really? That’s good. Start out with something light though.”_

“I know. I was going to munch on some crackers. And that Pediasure is really working at keeping me hydrated.”

_“That’s great babe. Dean, chill out! I’ll let you talk to her in just a second! Geez!”_

I laughed, “Put him on. I’ll talk to him real quick.”

  _"All right, but don't hang up afterwards. I still have a few things I want to talk to you about."_

"Ok, I won't."

_"Hey! How's my girl?"_

I laughed, "Hey Dee. Since when am I your girl?"

_"Since I started holding your hair back as you puked."_

"Makes sense. But I'm doing better. The Pediasure is staying down and I'm starting to get hungry."

_"That's great! Just make sure you start with something really light."_

"Thanks for the tip,” I laughed.

_"Ok well, I just wanted to see how you were. Here's Sammy."_

"See ya around Dean."

_"So, we think we might have a case. A guy died after eating some Halloween candy."_

"How would that be a case," I asked, sitting on my bed.

_"Just the fact that he died bloody. Razor blades."_

"Ooo, fun. Gotta love Halloween."

_"Heh, yeah. I'll keep you updated."_

"I'll keep you guys updated as well. Take care of yourself, Dean too."

Sam laughed, _"Yeah that's a tall order."_

"Yeah, I know. Call me if you need anything."

_"Will do. I love you."_

"I love you. Now go do your job!"

Sam laughed and we hung up. I walked down to the kitchen, grabbed some crackers, and walked into the library where Bobby was.

"Feeling better?"

I sat on the couch and munched on a cracker, "Yeah. I started getting hungry a bit ago, so I'm hoping I can keep these down."

"When was the last time you threw up?"

"Haven't since we crossed the state line."

"What about your temperature?"

"I was getting ready to check it. I just wanted to get something in my stomach."

"Ok, well, thermometer is in..."

"The upstairs bathroom. I know Bobby. I used to visit just about every week. You and my dad were practically brothers."

"Yeah I know. You're basically my daughter. Hell, I helped raise ya."

"Heh, you were the first person to teach me to shoot. And you gave me my first Latin lesson. And you made my silver knife that I never leave home without."

"Finish your crackers and get outta here. You're chokin' me up," he laughed.

"One question though."

"What's that?"

"What could make me dream all of a sudden? I know it's not African dream root."

"When did these dreams start?"

"The day I found out I was pregnant."

"Is it always the same dream?"

"Basically. Different monsters. But they're all trying to get to my baby."

"Hmm... Do you think it could be what happened to Sam as a baby?"

"What? All that stuff with Azazel?"

"Yeah. I mean, he has been going behind your back with Ruby."

"Don't remind me. But it's possible. But what does that mean for my baby?"

"Go take your temperature and I'll look for some books that might help us out."

"Gotcha," I said, getting up and walking upstairs.

I got the thermometer out of the medicine cabinet and took my temperature. When it beeped, I took it out of my mouth and stared at it. I walked back downstairs and into the library.

"So, what was it?"

"98.6. Completely and totally normal."

"That's weird. Let's see what we can find in these."

He had a stack of books on his desk. I took a few of them and we got down to work.


	14. Chapter 14

All Bobby and I did over the next few days was eat, sleep, and research. I was finally able to keep some solids down and pretty much all liquids. Sam and Dean called just about every day to check on me. They had just wrapped their Halloween case when Dean called me.

_"You should have seen Sam make a fool of himself in front of Cas and this angel called Uriel,"_ Dean laughed.

"So did you guys stop Samhain from rising?"

Dean cleared his throat, _"Um, no. We didn't realize the spell work was a two man job. Samhain was raised and the seal was broken, but Samhain is back in hell."_

"Why isn't he dead?"

_"Sam sent him back to hell."_

"Dean, why is he using his powers?"

_"Samhain tossed the knife on the other side of the room. He didn't really have another option."_

"I don't care Dean. I don't like him using them. It scares the shit out of me."

_"I feel ya there. Looks like Sammy's coming out. We're on our way out of this god forsaken town."_

"Can I talk to him?"

_"Yeah, glad you're feeling better. Talk to you later."_

_"Hey babe. How are you feeling?"_

"A lot better. I can actually keep down some solids."

_"That's great."_

"Baby, what's wrong?"

_"Nothing."_

"Don't lie to me, Sam. I know you better than that."

_"It's just these angles are dicks."_

"Cas and Uriel?"

_"Yeah, Uriel is the biggest one."_

"I haven't met him yet so I wouldn't know. What's next for you boys?"

_"Hit the road, look for Lilith, and solve any case that comes our way."_

"So the usual," I laughed.

_"Pretty much. What about you and Bobby?"_

"Research as usual. I'm having to double up on my workouts though since I'm not hunting anymore."

_"That's good."_

"Not very talkative today, are you?"

_"Not really."_

"Oh, wait, tomorrow is..."

_"Yeah, I know what tomorrow is,"_ Sam snapped.

"Sam, calm down. I was just making a statement."

Sam sighed, _"Sorry, Uriel just got to me."_

"It's okay babe. Just forget about him. You have other things to worry about at the moment."

_"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to you later, ok?"_

"Okay," I sighed.

_"Hey, I love you."_

"I love you. Talk to you later."

_"Kay."_

We hung up and I went back to the library. Bobby was sitting at his desk, pouring over another book.

"I can't find anything," he grumbled.

"Doesn't surprise me. No one has really had to deal with someone with demon blood pumping through their body."

"So, how are the boys?"

"They just wrapped the Samhain case. Apparently they didn't know the ritual was a two man job."

"They could've called us. I've known that for years."

"Same here. They really could have used me for this case but..."

"Well, you have been doing better. Your fever's gone and you're only throwing up once or twice a day. If even that."

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to go get my laptop. Maybe I can find something online."

I walked back up to my room, grabbed my backpack, and went back downstairs. I sat down, opening the bag and pulling my laptop out. I reached in to grab the cord when I felt something else. I pulled it out and held it up to the light. It was a hex bag.

"What the hell?"

"More like who the hell," I said, putting it on Bobby's desk.

I untied it to look at its contents. I instantly recognized Ruby's handiwork.

"That fucking bitch! I'm going to kill her myself!"

"This type of hex only works if the witch is within 10 miles of the bag and victim."

"Which explains why most of my symptoms stopped once we crossed the state line. This means that bitch followed us to Indiana."

"Do you think Sam is still trusting and talking to her?"

"I don't know, but I'm calling Dean and telling him."

"Think that's a good idea?"

"Bobby, that bitch has been making me deathly ill! I think they have the right to know! Besides Dean trusts Ruby about as much as I do."

"As in, not at all."

"Do you blame us?"

"Nope."

"Okay then. I'm calling Dean."

I picked up my cell and pushed Dean's speed dial.

_"Yo! What's up?"_

"Just wanted to let you guys know about something I just found in my backpack."

_"And that would be..."_

"One of Ruby's hex bags."

_"You've got to be kidding!"_

"Wish I was. I'd recognize her work anywhere. This particular one will only work if the witch is within 10 miles of the bag."

_"And that's why you've gotten better."_

"Seems that way. Just wait 'til I get my hands on that bitch."

_"Feel ya there. We're on our way to Concrete, Washington. Possible ghost haunting a health center shower room."_

"Go save the naked ladies, Dean," I laughed.

_"You don't have to tell me twice. But I'll talk to Sammy about what you just told me."_

"Where is he?"

_"Bathroom."_

"Ah, okay. Well I'll talk to you guys later."

_"Gotcha. See you soon. Love ya."_

"Love you too. Give Sam a kiss for me."

_"Hell no! Do that yourself."_

I laughed, "I'll talk to you later, Dee."

_"Kay bye."_

We hung up and Bobby looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"Did Dean just tell you he loved you?"

"Basically. I mean he said love ya, but..."

"Wow. He must really care about you."

"Or he's just saying that out of the love he has for Sam."

"I dunno. So, what's next?"

"I have no clue. But in all honesty, I'm tired. I think I'm just going to take a shower and hit the hay."

"Still having the dreams?"

"You don't hear me screaming in the middle of the night?"

"Not usually."

"Bobby, I wake myself up most nights."

"So that's probably not a product of the hex bag."

"If it was then it would have stopped with the other symptoms."

"True. Maybe it is because of the blood in Sam's body. Hopefully the only one."

"Well the most consistent monster in my dreams is a demon. Sometimes it's Ruby, sometimes Lilith."

"The main thing that bugs me is that you haven't had a dream of your own since you were 12. I was there when that shifter slammed you against the wall. Hell, I'm the one that drove you to the hospital."

"Yeah, I know."

"Go on and take your shower. I'm going to stay down here and read a bit more."

"Don't over do it, Bobby," I said, kissing the top of his head.

"When have I ever," he laughed.

"But can you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Can you burn that? I don't want to look at it anymore."

"Done," Bobby said, tossing it into the fireplace.

It burned a bluish green and then turned back to orange. I went upstairs, took a shower, got in my pajamas, and curled into bed with my pillows in the basic shape of Sam.


	15. Chapter 15

Over the next few weeks Sam and Dean called to keep me informed. One day in November Dean called me, sounding pissed.

_"Did you know that Ruby basically saved his life?"_

"Yeah, she was sent by Lilith to kill him, but instead helped him escape."

_"So then where the hell was she when he went after Lilith? Blindly, I might add."_

"Trust me, I know. But I don't know why she tucked tail and ran. I'm the one that saved his ass."

_"Yeah that's what Sam just said."_

"I'm guessing that he's told you the full story now."

_"Yeah and unfortunately he went into detail...again,"_ Dean grumbled.

"I swear, if he told you _anything_ about us..."

_"Don't worry, he pretty much stuck to the parts about him and Ruby. Whom we're going to see now."_

"Why the hell are you going to see that bitch," I growled.

_"She's protecting a girl that we're trying to help."_

"Who's after her?"

_"Other demons."_

"Why are they after her?"

_"She can hear the angels."_

"How the hell is she doing that? There isn't any spell that I've ever seen or heard of that would do that."

_"We were kinda hoping you or Bobby would know."_

"Well, Bobby's not here right now."

_"Where the hell is he?"_

"The Dominican."

_"Great. There goes our best source."_

"Gee, thanks jerk," I laughed.

_"You know I didn't mean it like that."_

"Yeah, whatever Dee. I'll look through some of his books to see what I can find."

_"That'd be great. And, hey, am I forgiven?"_

"I'll think about it," I chuckled.

_"Well, call me if you need anything."_

"Will do, Dee."

He chuckled as we hung up. I started going through some of Bobby's biblical lore books to see if I could find anything. After hours of searching and no sleep I still didn't find anything. Bobby called around 4 in the morning.

"Heya, Bobby. How's the Dominican?"

_"Hot. Now listen, those two idjits are heading up to use the panic room. They break anything, they buy it."_

"That's always been the rule," I laughed.

_"Yeah, well, you ain't gonna like this. Ruby's with 'em."_

"You've got to be kidding me."

_"Sorry kid. Anyway, they're bringing a girl named Anna Milton with them."_

"Angel-radio girl? Why?"

_"Apparently the angels are after her now."_

"Great... I'll make sure the panic room is stocked."

_"That's my girl. I'll talk to you later. Love you. And make sure those two chuckleheads behave."_

"Heh, that’s a tall order. Love you too. Bye."

I went downstairs to make sure the panic room was fully stocked and the beds were situated. Once that was done, I went back to the books, still searching for anything that would give us a hint. The next day I heard a car pull up, but it wasn't the Impala. I looked out the window cautiously until I saw Dean get out of the car. I threw the door open, ran to him, and hugged him tight, knocking the wind out of him.

"Huh, hey Dessie. How have you been?"

"I've been doing _much_ better. Oh, you must be Anna."

She was a doe-eyed petite red head. She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded. Dean led her into the house with me and Ruby behind him. After they walked in, I rounded on Ruby.

"By the way, I found that hex bag of yours, you little bitch."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, feigning innocence.

I glared at her, clenching my fists and working my jaw. I turned back and followed Dean into the panic room. Anna was sitting in an arm chair, feet curled under her.

Dean patted the wall, "Iron walls drenched in salt. Demons can't even touch the joint."

"Which I find racist, by the way," Ruby said from the doorway.

"Write to your congressman," I said, leaning on the desk.

Ruby rolled her eyes and tossed something to Dean, "Here."

"Hex bags?"

"Extra crunchy. Hide us from angels, demons, all comers. Sorry, but I only have four," she said, glaring at me.

"Thanks for the consideration, Ruby. But I have my own methods," I said, holding up my wrists to show her the two bracelets that I wore on each wrist. "They're pure Enochian. My mom was a specialist."

I could see the gears in her mind working as she digested that fact.

Dean handed Anna a hex bag, "Don't lose this. So, what's playing on angel radio? Anything useful?"

"It's quiet. Dead silence."

"Great. That's not troubling at all," I said.

"We're in trouble, huh? You guys are scared?"

Dean looked from me to Ruby, "Nah."

"Hey, Desah, Dean," I heard Sam yell.

My face broke into a huge grin as I ran past Ruby, up the stairs, out the door, and straight into Sam's arms. He smiled, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me deeply.

"Man, I've missed you," Sam sighed. "I can't believe it's been a month."

"I've missed you too, Sammy. But look, I'm starting to show a bit."

I lifted my shirt and showed him my previously flat stomach.

"Wow," Sam said, leaning down to kiss me.

"Aww...you're starting to show," Dean said, walking out.

"Shut up, Dee," I laughed.

"Wait, since when do you let anyone call you Dee? I haven't called you that since we were kids."

Dean shrugged, "I've kinda missed it, so I'm letting it slide. Anyway, how's Baby?"

We walked into the house, Sam's arm around my waist, "I got her, she's fine. Where's Bobby?"

"The Dominican. And if you break anything, you buy it," I said.

"Is he working a job?"

"Hope so. Otherwise he's at Hedonism in a banana hammock and a trucker cap."

"Great Dean. Thanks. That is now seared in my brain."

"Same here," Sam said, shaking his head to clear the image.

"So, what'd you find on Anna?"

"Uh...not much. Her parents were Rich and Amy Milton. A church deacon and a housewife."

"Riveting," Dean sighed.

"Yeah, but there's something in the report. Turns out this latest psych episode wasn't her first. When she was 2 1/2, she'd get hysterical anytime her dad got close. She was convinced that he wasn't her real daddy."

"Who was? The plumber? Hmm? Little snaking the pipes," Dean laughed.

"Dude, you're confusing reality with porn again," I said.

"Anna didn't say. She just kept repeating that this real father of hers was mad. Very mad. Like wanted-to-kill-her mad."

"Kind of heavy for a two-year-old," I said.

"Well, she saw a kid's shrink, got better, and grew up normal."

"Until now. So, what's she hiding," Dean asked.

"Why don't you just ask me to my face?"

We all turned around to see Anna and Ruby standing there.

"Nice job watching her," Dean said.

"I'm watching her," Ruby shrugged.

"No, you're right, Anna. Is there anything you wanna tell us," Sam asked before Dean and Ruby could get into it.

"About what?"

"The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that," Sam asked.

"You tell me. Tell me why my life has been leveled...why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear, I would give anything to know."

"Then let’s find out," I said.

"And how do you expect to do that," Ruby sneered.

"My friend, Pamela Barnes. I think she'd help."

"Go call her and see," Sam said, kissing my temple.

I saw Ruby's eyes flash and I walked into the kitchen. She agreed to help and Dean went to get her.


	16. Chapter 16

We were down in the basement when Dean arrived with Pamela.

"We're here," Dean announced, helping Pamela down the stairs.

"Pamela. Hey."

"Sam. Sam?"

"Yeah. It's me, Sam. Yeah?"

She put her hands on his hips and I chuckled.

"Sam, is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm right here."

"Oh," she touched his face. "Know how I can tell?"

She slapped his ass and he grunted while I laughed.

"That perky little ass of yours. Bounce a nickel off that thing," she laughed. "Of course I know it's you, Grumpy. Same way I know Desah's beside you. That's a demon and that poor girl's Anna. And that you've been eyeing my rack."

"Uh... I, uh..." Sam stammered.

Pam laughed, "Don't sweat it kiddo. I still got more senses than most." She walked over to Anna, "Anna. How are you? I'm Pamela."

"Hi," Anna said as Pam grabbed her hands.

"Haddesah and Dean told me what's been going on. I'm excited to help."

"That's nice of you."

"Well, not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it."

"Why?"

"They stole something from me," Pam said, taking off her sunglasses.

Anna saw the pure white eyes and backed away slightly.

"Demony, I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic, don't you think," she asked, putting her sunglasses back on.

We all laughed and Sam wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Now, how about you tell me what your deal is? Hmm?"

Pam put her arm around Anna's shoulders and Anna led her into the bunker.

"Don't you worry," Pam said, patting Anna's arm.

Dean, Sam, and I followed them in and Ruby stood next to the door. Sam sat on a nightstand, one leg propped on the doorframe. I sat between his legs, leaning on his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist. Dean sat on the desk and one of his feet was propped on a chair. Anna was laid out on a bunk with Pamela sitting in a chair next to it.

Pam used her calming voice, "Nice and relaxed. Now I'm going to count down from five to zero. When we're at zero, you'll be in a deep state of hypnosis. As I count down, just go deeper and deeper, okay? Five... four... three... two… one. Deep sleep. Deep sleep. Every muscle, calm and relaxed. Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you," Anna said dreamily.

"Now, Anna, tell me how you can hear the angels? How did you work that spell?"

"I don't know. I just did."

"Your father, what's his name," Pamela asked, trying a new tactic.

"Rich Milton."

"All right. But I want you to look further back when you were very young. Just a couple of years old."

"I don't wanna."

"It'll be okay, Anna. Just one look, that's all we need."

Anna twitched her head from one side to another, "No."

"What's your dad's name? Your real dad. Why is he angry at you?"

Anna was writhing on the bed like she was in pain. She kept repeating no as the lights started flickering.

 "Calm down," Pamela said.

"No, he's gonna kill me," Anna screamed.

"Anna? You're safe."

"No," Anna screamed and the door flew shut.

The lights started raining sparks and Sam shielded me with his body.

"He's gonna kill me!"

"Calm down. It's all right, Anna."

Dean got up and was trying to wake Anna up.

"Dean, don't," I warned.

Anna hit him and it sent him flying across the room as she continued screaming.

Pamela got up and stood over Anna, "Wake in one, two, three, four, five."

Anna calmed down instantly. The lights stopped, so we got up, Sam helping Dean.

"Anna? Anna? You all right," Pam asked, smoothing the hair off Anna's face.

Anna took a deep breath and sat up, "Thank you, Pamela. That helped a lot. I remember now."

We all looked at her.

"Remember what," Sam asked.

Anna looked over at the three of us huddled together, "Who I am."

Sam, Dean, and I looked at each other.

"I'll bite. Who are you," Dean asked.

"I'm an angel."

After that, we decided to go upstairs to sit around the library where there was more seating. Dean sat in one of the chairs while Sam, Pamela, and I leaned on the desk, and Ruby stood in the doorway between the library and kitchen. Anna paced, hands in her back pockets.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not like the others."

"I don't find that very reassuring," Ruby said.

"Neither do I," Pamela said.

"So, Castiel, Uriel, they're the ones that came for me?"

"You know them," Sam asked.

"We were kind of in the same foxhole."

"So, what were they, like, your bosses or something," I asked.

"Try the other way around."

"Look at you," Dean smirked.

"But now they wanna kill you," Pamela asked.

"Orders are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head."

"Why," Pamela asked.

"I disobeyed, which, for us is about the worst thing you can do. I fell."

"Meaning," Dean asked.

"She fell to earth. Became human," I said.

"Wait a minute, I don't understand. So, angels can just become human," Sam asked, holding me a bit tighter.

"Kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt. I ripped out my grace."

"Come again," Dean asked.

"My grace. It's energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was."

"So, you just forgot that you were God's little Power Ranger," Dean asked.

"The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah."

"I don't think you appreciate how completely screwed we are."

"Ruby's right. Heaven wants me dead."

"And hell just wants her. A flesh and blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley Cup. And sooner or later, heaven or hell, they're gonna find you."

I rolled my eyes at Ruby's melodrama.

"I know. And that's why I'm gonna get it back."

"What," Sam asked.

"My grace."

"You can do that," Dean asked.

"If I can find it."

"So what? You're just gonna take some divine bong hit. And shazam, you're Roma Downey," Dean asked.

"Something like that."

"All right. I like this plan. So where's this grace of yours," Dean asked.

"Lost track. I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time."

"Wait, you mean falling, like literally," I asked.

"Yes."

Sam caught onto my line of thinking, "Like the way a human eye can see? Like a comet, maybe, or a meteor?"

"Why do you ask?"

Sam and I looked at each other and I grinned, "I think we can help you find it."

Pamela cleared her throat, "Desah, Sam, can I talk to you upstairs?"

"Yeah, we can go up to my room."

Sam and I led her up the stairs, Sam closing the door behind us. Pamela sat on my bed while Sam and I remained standing.

"So what's this about, Pam," I asked.

She looked up at me, "How have your dreams been?"

"How did you know about those," Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest, biceps bulging, pushing his shirt to its limit.

"Psychic, remember, Grumpy," Pamela laughed. "Anyway, I know why you're having them."

"Why's that?"

"They're a warning from Lilith. She wants this child dead."

"Why," Sam asked, wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"Because of what it'll be able to do."

"And what would that be," I swallowed.

"Nuke the demons. All of them. Wipe them off the map completely."

"So that's why Ruby set up that damn bag. The closer she was to me, the worse I got."

"But she didn't realize you left Indiana with Bobby."

"All thanks to my mom. She made these bracelets for me to shield me from demons."

Pamela stood up and yawned, "Well, as fun as this has been, I'm ready for the safety of my own home."

Sam nodded, digesting the information that Pamela had just given us. We led her downstairs and we all said our goodbyes.

While Dean drove her home, Sam and I looked through meteorite sightings around the same time Anna was 'conceived'. We both had our laptops out and Almanacs spread out over the couch.

"Here...in March of '85 a meteorite vanished in the night sky over Northwestern Ohio. It was sighted nine months before Anna was born. And she was born in that part of Ohio."

"You're buff for a nerd," I winked.

He chuckled and kissed me, "I think it was Anna."

"Look, here, same time, another meteor over Kentucky," I said, showing him the almanac I had open on my lap.

"And that's her grace," Ruby asked, standing in the doorway again.

Sam looked up at her, "Might be."

"All right, just narrows it down to an entire _state_ ," Ruby said.

"Look, it's a start," Sam said, jaw working.

"Sam, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For bringing you this mess. If I'd known. I would've kept my trap shut."

"Yeah, right," I mumbled.

"Well, we'll muddle through," Sam said.

"Not this time. You do not wanna get between these two armies. It's Godzilla and Mothra. If one side doesn't get us, the other one will."

"So, what do you want to do? No, wait, let me guess, dump Anna and run," I said snidely.

Ruby raised her eyebrow and cocked her head slightly.

Sam picked up his laptop and stood, "Forget it. Look I know angels freak you out,--"

"Forget angels. It's Alastair I'm scared of."

"Alastair," Sam asked.

"You met him at the church. Practically the grand inquisitor downstairs. Picasso...with a razor."

Sam shut his laptop and leaned against the desk, "And?"

"And you should pull him out and throw him back in the pit. If you weren't so out of shape."

"Ruby," Sam warned, jaw working overtime.

"No, you're abilities, they're getting flabby."

"Yeah, so how do I tone up," Sam asked sarcastically.

"You know how," Ruby said, glancing at me.

"Oh, Sam's already told me, so go on," I said sweetly.

"You know what you gotta do, Sam," she said, taking a step towards him.

Sam clenched his jaw and shook his head, "I'm not doing that anymore Ruby."

"Sam..."

"I said no, Ruby!"

"Well...then you better pray that Anna gets her groove back. Or we're all dead," she said, walking out of the house.

I got up and walked over to him, "Don't listen to her, Sammy."

He wrapped me in his arms and pulled me into his chest, gently stroking my hair, "Ever since Dean told me about that damn hex bag, I can't stand her. I've been ready to rip her damn throat out."

"Let's not worry about her right now."

He nodded and held my face gently in his hand, looking into my brown eyes, "What did I ever do to deserve someone as great as you?"

"You just got lucky," I winked.

He laughed, "There's no such thing as luck for the Winchester boys."

"Well, maybe our luck is changing."

He smirked and bent down, kissing me, gently at first and then quickly turning it passionate. I pulled him closer, drinking him in. As much as I didn't want to, I took a deep breath and pulled away.

"We need to get back to work."

Sam sighed, "Yeah, I know."

Since we knew which state we needed to look in, we started digging deeper and soon we found what we were looking for. Sam went outside to get the others while I laid the map with Union, Kentucky circled out on the desk. A few of the local articles were laid out as well.

Sam came in shortly after with Dean, Ruby, and Anna right behind him. He walked over to the map and put his finger on the map.

"Union, Kentucky. We found some accounts of a local miracle."

"Yeah. In '85 there was an empty field outside of town. Six months later, there was a full grown oak. They say it looks a century old, at least," I said.

"Anna, what do you think," Dean asked.

"The grace. Where it hit, it could have done something like that. Easy."

"So grace ground zero. It's not destruction. It's..." Dean started.

"Pure creation," Anna finished.

We all looked around at each other.

"All righty then. Let’s go," I said.

We loaded up and got on the road. I sat between Sam and Dean while Ruby and Anna sat in the back. Sam had his arm around me and my head was on his shoulder. Ruby kept glaring at us. Dean glanced in the rear view mirror and chuckled.

"What," Ruby asked, talking her eyes off Sam and I.

"Nothing. It's just an angel and a demon, riding in the backseat. It's like a setup to a bad joke. Or a Penthouse forum letter."

"Dude... Reality.... Porn," Sam said.

"You call this reality," Dean asked.

We drove the rest of the night and arrived in Union in the early morning dawn. When we got to the field, we parked and piled out of the Impala.

"It's beautiful," I said as Sam wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"It's where the grace touched down. I can feel it."

"You ready to do this," Dean asked, stepping up to where Anna stood at the hood of the car.

"Not really," Anna said, walking towards the tree.

We all walked closer, Sam guiding me around the roots.

"Anna, what are we even looking for," Sam asked.

She put her hand on the tree and was quiet for a second, "It doesn't matter. It's not here. Not anymore. Someone took it."

We all looked at each other and then headed back to the car. Dean drove down the road a bit and found an abandoned barn. We stopped there and decided to figure out our next move.

"We still have the hex bags. I say we head back to the panic room," Dean said as he paced the floor.

"What, forever," Ruby asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm just thinking out loud!"

"Oh, you call that thinking?"

I was about to say something to Ruby but Sam walked in and shook his head.

"Hey! Hey, hey. Stop it. Both of you."

"Anna's grace is gone, you understand? She can't angel up and protect us. We can't fight heaven and hell. One side maybe, but not both. Not at once," Ruby ranted.

"Do you always have to be so damn melodramatic?"

She glared at me and I just gave her a 'Dean' smirk.

"Hey, guys, the angels are talking again."

"What are they saying," Sam asked.

"It's weird. Like a recording. A loop. It says: 'Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight, or'..."

"Or what," Dean swallowed.

“‘Or we hurl him back to damnation.'"

"Anna, do you know of any weapon that works on an angel," Sam asked.

"To what? To kill them?"

Sam nodded.

"Nothing we could get to. Not right now."

"Okay, wait. I say we call Bobby, we get him back from Hedonism..."

"Dean, what's he going to tell us that we don't already know," Sam said, nostrils flaring.

"I don't know! But we gotta think of something."

"Guys, calm down. We'll think of something," I said, getting in between them both.

"Just give me a minute," Sam sighed, taking a step back from Dean.

I walked over to where I had a few of my books laid out.

"Both of these armies hate each other, right," Sam said, pacing.

"No shit, Sherlock," Ruby snapped.

Sam, Dean, and I all glared at her.

"Okay, I think I might have a plan."

"Lay it on us, Sammy," Dean smiled.

"Ruby, you bring Alastair and the 'hell' side here."

"Why the hell do you want to do that?"

"I've got a plan. Just go with it."

"So what do we do in the meantime," Ruby sneered.

"What we always do, sit and wait," Sam said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I noticed Ruby's eyes flash so I kissed Sam on the cheek that was nearest me.

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go out to the Impala and...find this one book. I'm pretty sure I left it in the trunk," Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck.

We nodded and he walked out. Sam and I sat down and started reading through a few books. Anna and Ruby walked off and left us alone. Sam and I went back to reading. Ruby walked back in and sat in silence, glaring at us openly. Eventually we nodded off, fingers intertwined.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up the next morning, screaming. Ruby was gone and Sam shot awake.

"You okay," Sam asked.

I nodded, "Just another nightmare."

Dean walked in, sat down, and started drinking. Sam started pacing from one side to the other.

"I don't know guys. Where's Ruby," he asked, biting his thumbnail.

"Hey, she's your hell buddy."

"And unfortunately we have to trust her right now," I said, crossing my arms over my stomach.

Anna walked in as Dean was taking another drink, "It's a little early for that, isn't it?"

"It's 2 a.m. somewhere."

"You okay," I asked.

"Yeah, of course," Dean answered, avoiding my gaze.

 _What is he hiding? Could the dream be true?_ I thought. The wind started howling, drawing me out of my thoughts. The doors burst open and we all clustered together. Uriel and Castiel walked in, the doors slamming closed behind them. Anna tried to take a step toward them, but Sam stopped her. They stopped about a foot in front of us.

"Hello Anna. It's...good to see you," Castiel said.

"How? How did you find us," Sam asked.

Castiel glanced over at Dean. Dean dropped his gaze to rest on Anna while Sam and I looked at him.

"Dean," Sam asked.

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered.

"Why," I asked, grabbing Sam's right arm.

"Because they have him a choice. They either kill me or they kill you both. I know how their minds work."

Anna gently placed her arm on Dean's, "You did the best you could. I forgive you."

They looked at each other for a few seconds and then Anna kissed Dean on the lips, stepping away quickly. She took a step towards the other angels.

"Okay, no more tricks. No more running. I'm ready."

"I'm sorry," Castiel said.

"No. You're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling."

"Still, we have history. It's just..." Castiel said.

"Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick."

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head."

We all spun to see the speaker. My necklace was white hot, glowing a ferocious red, and the pulse was like a knife. Based on that, I assumed the speaker was Alastair. Ruby stood there between two demon goons, blood pooling on her shirt. Uriel stepped forward as Sam, Dean, Anna, and I stepped back. The two demon goons threw Ruby to the ground.

"How dare you come in this room, you pussing sore?"

"Name-calling? That hurt my feelings. You sanctimonious, fanatical prick," Alastair sneered.

"Turn around and walk away now," Castiel warned.

"Sure. Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper."

Sam and Dean pushed Anna and I behind them, protecting us both.

"You know who we are and what we will do," Castiel said, drawing level with where Uriel stood. "I won't say it again. Leave now or we lay you to waste."

"I think I'll take my chances."

Sam, Dean, and I crouched when the fighting started. Castiel took on Alastair. He put his hand to Alastair's forehead to try to exorcise him with no luck.

"Sorry, kiddo. Why don't you go run to Daddy?"

Alastair brushed Castiel's hands off his shirtfront and slammed him back. Castiel landed on his back and Alastair grabbed his throat, speaking Latin. I recognized it as an exorcism and told one of the boys to stop it. Dean found a crowbar and slammed Alastair in the head, effectively ending the attempted exorcism.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. I am so disappointed. You had such promise," Alastair said, holding his forehead.

Alastair held his hand up and then the pain started. I went to my knees and curled my body inward in a useless effort to protect my baby. I heard Anna shout, "Shut your eyes!" so I buried my eyes into my knees. The pain stopped and Sam helped me up, wrapping me in his arms. Dean picked up Ruby's knife and held it up to the light. Alastair and Anna were gone.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you gonna go get Anna? Unless, of course, you're scared," Dean said.

"This isn't over," Uriel said, taking a step towards Dean.

Castiel grabbed his shoulder to back him off.

"It looks over to me, junk-less," Dean said.

No sooner had Dean said that, they disappeared.

Sam looked into my eyes worriedly, "You okay?"

"I think I'll be fine."

"What about the baby," Dean asked.

I wrapped my arm around my stomach protectively, "I guess we'll see."

"Well, I gotta hand it to you, Sammy. Bringing them all together, all at once, angels and demons? It's a damn good plan."

"Yeah, well, when you got Godzilla and Mothra on your ass best to get out of the way and let them fight."

"Now you're just bragging," Dean said.

"So, I guess she's some big-time angel now, huh," I asked, leaning closer to Sam.

Dean nodded.

"She must be happy, wherever she is," Sam said, rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"I doubt it," Dean said, looking around the barn.

I glanced around too and noticed Ruby still hadn't gotten up. I walked over and turned her over. I noticed her throat was slit and the blood was still pooling around her.

"Well, I see why she was late with the demon delivery."

Sam knelt down next to me, "She was tortured before they killed her."

"Honestly, I say good riddance. I mean, how many times has she tried to kill either me or Des?"

"Can we get out of here, please," I asked, standing up.

We walked out of the barn and got into the car, Sam pulling me closer. We drove for a few minutes before Dean pulled off onto a small dirt road. We all got out and Dean pulled out two beers for him and Sam and water for me. Sam sat on the hood of the car while I leaned on it in between Sam's legs and Dean leaned next to us on the right front quarter panel.

"Can't believe we made it out of there," Dean said.

"Again," Sam laughed.

Dean held up his beer, we all clinked, and drank.

Dean took a deep breath, "I know you heard him."

"Who," I asked.

"Alastair. What he said. About how I had promise."

"I heard him," Sam said, staring off down the road.

"You're not curious?"

"Dean, I'm damn curious. But you're not talking about hell and I'm not pushing," Sam said.

There were a few minutes of dead silence as we drank a bit more.

"It wasn't four months, you know."

"What," I asked.

"It was four months up here, but down there... I don't know, time's different. It was more like 40 years."

Sam held me closer and my hand flew to my mouth, "My God."

"They...uh... They sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you...," he shook his head. "Until there was nothing left. And then suddenly... I would be whole again. Like magic. Just so they could start it all over."

I started tearing up and I could tell by Dean's voice that he was too. Sam was trying to hold his back.

"And Alastair, at the end of every day...every one...he would come over...and he would make me an offer."

Sam and I both looked over to Dean, still staring down at the road.

"To take me off the rack...if I put souls on. If I started the torturing. And every day, I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For 30 years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore, Sammy. I couldn't. Then I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it and I started ripping them apart."

I heard the tears in his voice as my own were flowing freely.

"I lost count of how many souls. The things that I did to them."

I stood up and walked to stand in front of him. Tears streamed freely down his face as he stared at the ground. I wrapped my arms around him and tried to soothe him. He just cried on my shoulder.

"Dean, you held out for 30 years. That's longer than anyone would have," Sam said, clearing the tears from his voice.

Dean sniffled, "How I feel... This... Inside me. I wish I couldn't feel anything, Dessie. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing."

"Dean, it's all right. Everything will be okay," I said, rubbing his back.

Sam got up and wrapped us both in his arms. We stood there huddled together for a good 20 minutes. Once we were all cried out, Dean squeezed my shoulders once and straightened up.

"So, Des, since you're doing better, you wanna come back on the road with us?"

"I really wish I could Dee. But I have an appointment in the next couple weeks."

"Two month check-up already," Sam asked.

"Yeah and next month starts the sonograms and the ultrasounds.”

"You better tell us in advance when those appointments are gonna be. I don't want to miss any of them if I can help it."

"Don't worry, Sammy. You're gonna be the first person I call. And if you can't make it, then I'm gonna try to call you during it."

"Deal. Now, let's get you back to Bobby's."

"Hey, Dee? Can you just take me to my place in California? I need to get a few things from there. That way I can get my car and drive back to Bobby's on my own."

"Yeah, not a problem, but we're gonna follow you back to Bobby's and at least Sammy will be going with you to your appointment."

"You're gonna make a great uncle," Sam laughed.

"Oh, that reminds me. I wanted to ask you something Dean. Sam and I have been talking and we want to know if you would be the godfather."

"Really?!? Hell yeah! Absolutely!”

He hugged us both and we got into the car, laughing. Dean started the car and we started our journey to California. I sat up front between Sam and Dean during the days and most nights we would sleep in the car. Dean would stretch out on the front seat and Sam and I would curl up together in the back. Once we finally pulled up, I was excited to finally get to sleep in my own bed. I hadn't been home in almost a year. I knew I would only be here for about a day, but I was still going to enjoy it.

" _This_ is your place," Dean asked as we walked up the steps.

"Yeah. It's been in the family for years. My granddad built it. It's purely a hunter house. Think Bobby's panic room only it's the entire house and there is a hidden weapons cache in each room. There are even salt-and-holy-water-coated iron slabs built over the windows that you can pull over them."

"No offense to Bobby, but I'm coming here for the apocalypse," Dean laughed.

We walked in, took our shoes off, and I gave Dean a tour of the first floor. I showed him the kitchen, bathroom, den, and library and where each weapons cache was and how to access them. After we ate a quick dinner, I showed him the upstairs, consisting of five bedrooms and a full bathroom.

"You can stay in this room tonight, if you want," I said, opening the door to my dads' old room.

There was a record player and a collection of my dad’s favorite albums on the dresser. The walls and ceiling were covered in posters.

"This is sweet! Does the record player still work?"

Sam came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "How did I know this was gonna be the room you offered him?"

I laughed, "Yes, Dean, it still works. It's in almost perfect condition." I turned to face Sam, "As for your question, it's because you know me and Dean too well."

Dean walked into the room and started looking through the records, shutting the door behind him. Sam and I walked down the hallway to my room. We walked in and I shut the door. Sam stepped over to me and put his hands on either side of my head on the wall, leaning over me.

"However, I know you way better than I will ever know Dean."

He captured my lips in a ferocious kiss, hands roaming my body. I wound my fingers I his hair and he lifted my legs up around his waist, walking towards the bed. He laid me down, removing my shirt and jeans, then his. He laid over me, my hands running down his shoulders, his arms, his back, delighting in the way his muscles tensed and relaxed under my touch. He kissed, licked, and sucked his way up and down my body, teasing me until I was begging for him. He chuckled and entered me, hitching one of my knees into the crook of his arm. He set a slow tempo, both of us relishing the feeling. As we both neared climax, Sam sped up. We came together, breathing hard. After we finished, Sam curled me into his chest and we both fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

A few hours later, I woke up in a cold sweat, screaming at the top of my lungs. Sam shot awake and grabbed the knife from under his pillow. He saw it was just a nightmare and put the knife on the nightstand, wrapping me in his arms, trying to calm me down. I curled into his chest and cried.

Sam rubbed my back, "One of the dreams?"

I nodded against his chest, "And they've gotten worse since Ruby died."

The door slammed open and Dean stood there shirtless and gun in hand. He saw we weren't in danger and put the gun down.

"Another nightmare?"

"Yeah, but now we know what's causing them," Sam said.

"And when did you find this out?"

"Pamela told us," I sniffled.

"And you're just _now_ telling me?"

"They're warnings from Lilith. She wants our child dead," Sam said, curling me into his body protectively.

"And you didn't want to tell me with Ruby always within earshot."

"Yeah, sorry Dee. I would have told you, but with the whole heaven/hell feud..."

"It's okay, Des. So, why does Lilith want it dead?"

"Let's just say that it'll be able to wipe out every demon, everywhere," Sam said, handing me his shirt, which was closer.

He held the blanket up so that I could pull it on. Dean chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So you mean to tell me that your kid will basically be able to destroy hell."

"That's what Pam said," I said, sitting up.

"So, what now," Dean asked.

"Well, I know I'm not gonna be able to go back to sleep tonight, so I'm gonna go downstairs and make sure my baby is road-worthy."

"I'll help," Dean said.

"Guys, it's 3 a.m. You both need your sleep. Desah, you especially."

"Sammy, as long as Lilith is hunting our child, I'm not going to be able to sleep well."

I kissed his cheek, got up, and pulled some jeans on. Dean grabbed a shirt from his room and we walked down to the garage. I shut the door after turning the light on. Dean walked over to the car and pulled off the tarp.

"Wow, she is gorgeous. What color is that? Midnight blue metallic?"

"Yeah but she's a bit dusty. Once we get her all cleaned up, she'll shine," I said, running my hand lovingly over the roof.

"She's 3-speed automatic, 450 horses."

Dean whistled approvingly.

"You wanna start 'er up?"

"Hell yeah!"

I laughed and tossed him the keys. He jumped up and down like a child at Christmas, got in the front seat, and started the car. She roared to life and I opened the hood. Everything seemed to be working just fine.

"How's she lookin'?"

"Pretty good. Cut her and come on over."

He cut the engine and walked to stand next to me. We spent the next hour tweaking a few things.

"Oh, I wanted to show you a few of the weapons that I've created."

"You've created weapons too?"

I laughed, "Yeah, just a few. Mainly like this one machete that I perfected for vamps. It's wicked."

Dean shut the hood, wiping his hands on a rag. I opened the trunk, showing him all my weapons. Dean whistled. I handed him the machete and he looked at it closely.

"What's with this groove?"

"That's the modification I made. You pour dead man’s blood in the hilt and it flows down onto the blade when you hit the button on the side. It works wonders."

"Sweet. I see you're _way_ more organized than us."

"Yeah, I've got it sorted by monster. I've got silver knives, silver daggers, silver bullets, _plenty_ of salt, lighters, and lighter fluid. I've got a brass dagger, a bronze dagger, hell I think I have a gold one somewhere in here."

"Dang. Well, while we're tinkering out here, do you wanna get the rest of your gear out of the Impala?"

"It's just a few daggers, talismans, and a gun, right?"

"I have no idea," Dean laughed.

"All right, let’s go check."

He put an arm around my shoulders and we walked over to the Impala. I got the few weapons and one of my talismans out and put them all in my car. I shut my trunk and turned around, almost running into Castiel.

"What the hell, Cas," Dean yelled.

"How the hell did you find us?"

"The sigil your mom engraved on those bracelets only hides you from demons and most angels. It's more of a beacon to me."

"Why just you," I asked.

"I knew your mom fairly well, but there's no time for that right now."

"Super. So, what's so important that you had to literally pop in?"

"I need to talk to Sam and Haddesah."

"About the baby," I asked.

Castiel nodded.

"Pamela already told us."

"The information Pamela Barnes gave you wasn't 100% accurate."

"You're just trying to run us around in circles," I said, walking into the house.

"Not intentionally."

I rolled my eyes and started up the stairs. I walked into my room and woke Sam up.

"Sammy, Cas is here and apparently he needs to talk to us about something."

"Cas, come on man. It's 4 in the morning," Sam grumbled.

"Sorry, but it's kind of important. The information. Pamela Barnes gave you wasn't entirely accurate."

"Okay, but that's not a reason to bother people in the middle of the night," Dean said, leaning on the dresser.

"This doesn't concern you, Dean."

"What you have to say to Sam and I can be said in front of Dean, Castiel. There are no secrets between us now," I said, sitting next to Sam on the bed.

"Very well. Pamela told you that your baby will be able to destroy all the demons, correct?"

"Yeah. She said that the dreams were a warning from Lilith," Sam said, curling me into his side.

"Well, that's only partially correct."

"Are you gonna actually tell us Cas? Or are you gonna run us in circles a bit more?"

"I'm sorry Haddesah," Castiel sighed. "But if Lucifer rises, heaven wants to use this child."

"Why? Because he'll be able to destroy hell," Dean asked.

Castiel nodded and disappeared.

I curled into Sam and he hugged me close.

"Well, what now," I squeaked.

"We get a few more hours of sleep and then head to Bobby's," Sam said.

"Sound like a plan," Dean said, getting up and walking to his room.

Sam curled me into his chest and we soon dozed off.


	19. Chapter 19

When we woke up, Sam and I got in the shower and got dressed. I packed most of the necessities and loaded my car with Sam and Dean helping me. Dean was insisting that Sam ride with me when Sam walked into the house to get a few more things.

"You just want the Impala to yourself," I winked.

"No, Sam's just been extra moody lately. I think he just needs some time with you. He's missed you. Hell, I've missed you."

I laughed, "I've missed you both too. And I've been sleeping like shit without Sammy there. He's great about calming me down after those damn dreams."

"That one last night seemed pretty intense."

"Yeah, it was horrible," I said, trying to shake the memory.

Sam walked in and put the bags he was carrying in the trunk, "You talking about your dream last night?"

"Yeah. Okay, that should be it. Let’s get this show on the road. It's gonna take a few hours to get to Bobby's from here."

Sam and Dean both nodded, hands in pockets. Dean took a step towards me, hugged me tight, and kissed the top of my head, like a big brother.

"I'll follow you," he said, getting into the Impala.

I gave him the thumbs up and got into my car, Sam sliding in next to me. I started the car and pulled out of my driveway, cranking up my iPod. I sang along to _Riot_ by Three Days Grace. Sam looked over at me and turned the volume down.

"What's up? You only listen to them when you're scared or stressed."

"A bit of both, actually," I squeaked.

"Why?"

"My dream last night," I said, biting my lip.

"You said something about them getting worse since Ruby died."

I nodded, hands working the leather on my steering wheel.

"Desah, what happened last night?"

Tears started streaming down my face and I tried to clear them so that I could see the road.

"Haddesah, what's wrong? Come on, you're starting to worry me."

"Sammy, I endured three full hours of torture last night. And all by the hands of a person I trust with my life."

"Me?"

I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"Dean?!? Dean!?! He was the one torturing you?"

"Like I said, they've gotten worse since Ruby died."

"Is that why you were crying so much when he told us what happened to him in hell?"

I nodded, "The first one was the night before the heaven/hell smack down in the barn."

"Why didn't you say anything that day?"

"We had enough going on. I'm just sick and tired of that damn bitch screwing with my head! I want it stopped!"

I slammed my hand on the steering wheel and Sam put a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure it stops," Sam said, his voice sounding like steel.

I looked over at him and saw him work his jaw and stare out of the window. His face was pensive and brooding as usual.

"Please don't do anything stupid, Sammy," I pleaded.

"When have I ever?"

"Oh, I don't know? Just last week maybe," I said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"Samhain. Why didn't you call me or Bobby for more information? We both knew that that spell work was a two-man job."

"Yeah, I know, but we were kind of dealing with angels trying to destroy the entire town."

"What?!?"

"I thought Dean told you."

"So is that why Castiel had Uriel with him?"

"Yeah. Uriel is a bit of a...specialist."

"I'm guessing Uriel and Dean have a bit of a hate/hate relationship."

Sam chuckled, "Try loathe/loathe. Uriel is a grade-A dick."

"He seemed like it. But Sam, I'm worried about _you_."

"Yeah, so is Dean. The looks he's been giving me," he said, shaking his head, causing his chestnut hair to fall into his hazel eyes yet again.

"He's your big brother. He'll always have that instinct."

"I know, but it's so frustrating. I'm 25, for Christ's sake! I've lived without Dean for almost an entire year!"

"Sam, he was only in hell for 4 months."

"What? No. I'm adding in the time that the Trickster kept killing Dean."

"Huh? Sam, you're not making any sense."

"For about 6 months I had to live without Dean. It was when he only had a year left and we were trying to figure out how to reverse it. The Trickster did it to show me that I couldn't save him and what I'd be like without him. I didn't like what I became and I will _never_ become that again, but it did harden me."

"I guess I came along and softened you up, huh?"

Sam smirked, "Yeah, you could say that."

He put his arm around my shoulder and we spent the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence, listening to music. The ride to Bobby's was a peaceful one. We only stopped for gas and bathroom breaks. Sam and I switched driving so that he wouldn't feel emasculated by me driving the whole way. When we got to Bobby's, he was there to welcome us. He hugged the boys and then helped us bring the bags in. Once we had everything in, we all sat around in the library, Bobby sat at his desk, Dean occupied one of the chairs, using the other one to prop his feet up, and Sam and I sat on the couch.

"So give me the gist of what happened," Bobby said, tilting back a bit.

"Anna was actually an angel that fell. Castiel and Uriel were after her, but so was Alastair. Basically Sam had the idea to put heaven and hell in the same room and let them battle it out," I said, squeezing Sam's bicep.

"You idjits are lucky to be alive."

"Yeah, we know Bobby," Dean said.

"So, what's next for you boys?"

"We were hoping to stay here until Desah's appointment," Sam said.

"I don't have a problem with that. Hell, I almost like the company. But there's only the two rooms upstairs, so Dean you'll have to bunk down here."

"Not a problem. I'm sure that couch will be more comfortable than most of the motel beds I've been on since I've been back."

We sat around, talked, ate, and drank like a normal family. For the time being there were no monsters to hunt and we were just enjoying some much needed time off.


End file.
